The Pink Umbrella
by fallingauthor
Summary: Draco Malfoy's girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson, was tortured by a Death Eater. She was sent to St. Mungo's and had to stay there until she was fine. He was depressed to the point of hurting himself. What would happen if Hermione Granger, who secretly had feelings for her long-time enemy, tried to comfort him? Would he fall for her too?
1. Prologue

**THE PINK UMBRELLA**

**A DRAMIONE FANFICTION**

**A/N: Hi there you guys! I have always loved Dramione though they never really seemed to have a chance in the real HARRY POTTER story. Actually, my Dramione interest started when I saw the Harry Potter Movie Series. I always admire Emma Watson because she is drop-dead gorgeous and I always had a crush on Tom Felton since the Sorcerer's Stone. So I hope you enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not certainly own any HARRY POTTER book-they belong to J.K Rowling,bless her- and any of its characters. This is merely just a fan fiction.

**SUMMARY: Draco Malfoy's girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson was tortured by a Death Eater hunting Draco's family after he and his mother,Narcissa, decided to take side with Dumbledore after his father, Lucius Malfoy's downfall which landed him in Azkaban prison. She was tortured nearly to madness and had to be taken to St. Mungo's, a wizard hospital. It was a shock to everyone, especially Draco himself. He blamed himself for what happened to his gilrfriend. Hermione Granger, nobody close to him, decided to cheer him up and even protect him from her own best friends, Ron and Harry.**

_**PROLOGUE**_

He hated the rain. It made the ground he walked on muddy, therefore, it made him dirty. But right now, he didn't care about being dirty, or getting wet at all. He didn't even mind walking in the rain...or cared of the fact that he was in the Muggle-world. He ran away from home. His father was mad at him for not being what he wanted him to be...a strong, brave and clever wizard that would be worth showing-off as a son. He knew, he perfectly knew his father was going to deny him as his son when somebody asked...He failed him...He did not, once again, met his father's expectation...He, as always, ended up a failure.

Sometimes he wondered, 'Am I truly their son?'. He couldn't help comparing himself to his mother and father. His mother was a clever witch and his father was a powerful wizard...while he, was always who he was...frail and witless. A shame to the Wizarding world...an outcast to their family.

He stopped walking. He didn't know where he was...nor did he care. The road was completely deserted. He was alone...like always. All his feelings, disappointments, shame and anger combined inside him and all he wanted to do was just explode to get rid of all his emotions.

Then, he sat on the ground, wrapped his trembling arms around his cold knees and bent down hiding his face from the world...all he knew was that, no one was around, he could be who he was without anyone seeing it. He could let out all his feelings without being ashamed of it. He felt cold, but every raindrop reaching his quivering body actually comforted him. He didn't care about anything at the moment but to cry his whole heart out 'till he was free of all his sorrows.

It was until he felt someone sheltering him, that he knew, he wasn't alone anymore. But he didn't raise his head...he just kept sobbing. He cannot feel the cold rain touching him anymore, but he nevertheless knew it was still raining for he could perfectly hear droplets hitting the ground. Whoever was that somebody behind him, he didn't give a damn. If it was a wizard, then maybe his mother sent him to search for him and take him home. If it was a muggle, then maybe he was only wondering why someone was sitting on the road, or something like that.

"Hi. Who are you? What are you doing out here? It's raining."

A muggle. And if he was not mistaken, a girl muggle. She sounded like a little girl...around his own age.

"Go away..." said the boy in his croaked voice.

"Are you crying? Why?" asked the muggle girl with concern.

"I'm not crying! I'm not weak..." replied the boy, still hiding his face.

"What happened?" asked the girl, softly.

"None of your business! Just go away! Leave me alone!" shouted the boy.

"Are you hurt? Did you stumble? D'you have wound?" the muggle girl didn't seem to hear his demands.

The boy didn't reply to this. Instead he sobbed more.

The muggle girl talked again. "Whatever's wrong, I know it'll be alright. All pain stops. All wounds heal. It might take time though...so right now, just cry."

"I shouldn't...I am not weak. I can't be weak..or else, my family will turn their back on me."

"Crying is not a symbol of weakness. And your family won't leave you because you cried...because you're sad."

"You don't know my family. You don't know what they are capable and what they are not capable of doing. You are just a muggle who knows nothing about my kind."

"Your kind? Why, are we different from each other?"

"Yes. You muggles do not know we exist and we...my family, which includes me, hates muggles. Hates you. Muggles are filthy and pathetic."

"But I am not filthy and pathetic." said the girl calmly.

"No. You're a muggle, therefore, you are filthy and pathetic."

The girl sighed, "Okay, if that makes you feel better."

"Go away, will you?!" the boy shouted again.

But the girl, once again, seemed to have not heard him at all. She just stared down at him, smiling.

"You know what? I have never seen such a lovely hair as yours."

The boy, even though taken aback by her compliment, still refused to raise his head. "Go away." he said stiffly.

"I will. But first, you must take my umbrella."

The boy didn't have the slightest idea what an umbrella was, but not bothering to find out what it was, he replied: "No."

"I insist. I know you are wet already, but I still want you to take this umbrella. Please."

'Maybe, it's the thing she's using to shelter me...' thought the boy. He felt a long, cylindrical thin tube slide down his side, brushing his ear. It must have been the thing's handle, he thought. He felt protected from the rain as he heard the drip of water hitting the surface of the umbrella, but never hitting him.

"Go home now. Your parents must be worried about you."

"Go. Away. Now."

"I hope you'll be alright. Always remember what I told you. Crying is not a sign of weakness...it somehow shows how strong you are. Because not everybody is strong enough to show their feelings, they pretend to be strong by keeping all the pain they feel inside them letting it slowly take away every ounce of happiness they have. And do not be afraid of being yourself...otherwise, you will never be happy."

He just kept his head bowed down, but nevertheless, listened to what the muggle girl was saying.

"Goodbye, then."

And he heard her run away, leaving him something that would make him remember her.

He admitted, her words comforted him more than the caress of the rain falling on him. But he was sure, he could never be that strong to show everyone who he was. He would never show his father he knew how to cry. He would never tell his mother he listened to a muggle. He would never show anybody he was weak. He wanted to take the advice of the muggle...but he was too scared to contradict the advice of his own father.

Anyway, she was just a muggle. A filthy and pathetic little muggle no one should pay attention to.

He stood up, decided to go home, bringing along with him, the little, pink umbrella to shelter himself from the rain.

**A/N: so how was the Prologue? Haha I know it was kind of...sad, dramatic...but well, just try to check out the next chapters. Oh, and please do follow or make this your favorite if you liked it. Then please, please, leave some REVIEWS and let me know how you felt!**


	2. The Slytherin Lovers

**THE PINK UMBRELLA**

**A/N: This is chapter one. I just want to warn you that you are about to read some extremely different fanfiction with extremely different and OOC characters. I am asking for an apology right before you start so you won't get mad like I didn't warn you or something. Thanks for reading!**

**CHAPTER ONE: THE SLYTHERIN LOVERS**

8 years after his encounter with the muggle girl, there had been lots of changes in Draco Malfoy. Not the kind of changes that the muggle girl adviced him to do but the changes he knew his father would be pleased and agree about.

He grew into an arrogant, insensitive, ill-tempered, airheaded and rude 16-year-old teenage boy. He learned how to keep his emotions inside him and hide away his weakness. He pretended to never have learned how to cry. He made himself aware of the lot he socialized and care about blood-status. He always kept himself company with wizards and witches who, like him, were 'pureblood'. Like his co-Slytherins. On the other hand, he looked at 'muggle-borns' disgustingly. He lived to his father's belief that 'mudbloods' should not have been given space in the wizarding world, and that they were never brought up to learn their way.

When his father was imprisoned in Azkaban for his Death Eater activities, the Dark Lord tried to recruite him, Draco, to take the place of his failure of a father in his dark army and serve him. But his mother, Narcissa Malfoy, who was sick of all the dangers for being a Death Eater, decided to take Dumbledore's side to spare his son from a dark and unsure future. She wouldn't want to see herself, her husband and their only son sharing a cell in Azkaban. That would not be a very pleasing family reunion at all.

After the ruckus at the Ministry of Magic last year, when the Dark Lord showed himself to his enemy, Harry Potter, and when his father got arrested, he and his mother joined the Order of the Phoenix for protection from the Dark Lord and to fight and bring him down as well. It wasn't easy at first. Only Dumbledore seemed to believe they have taken their side. All other members (the Weasley's,Lupin,Tonks,Shacklebolt,Black etc.) reckoned they were there to spy on them and destroy them for the betterment of their ex-Master.

However, after a couple of months, slowly-by-slowly, the members of the Order started accepting the Malfoys as one of them. Although, they never really put their full faith on them. But nevertheless, talked and treated them not as enemies anymore, but as companions.

It wasn't easy for Draco to adjust. Given the fact that Harry Potter, a member of the Order, was his closest rival at school, so were Ron Weasley and his siblings, whom he used to call the 'blood-tratitors', and Hermione Granger whom he hated for being a muggle-born. He wasn't the type of person to mingle with them due to their blood-status, but being a part of the Order, pushed him to do so.

He didn't talk with them much, although, they tried their best to converse with him. He, somehow, appreciated their efforts but everytime he try to finally have a proper conversation with them, the feeling of awkwardness always pulled him away.

When they went back to Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry for their 6th year, Draco drifted even more apart from them. He went back to his usual self, neglecting the idea that they should be friends. He, as always, considered them (Harry, Ron and Hermione) his rivals. According to him, Gryffindor and Slytherin would never be friends of any sort, that was the way it was...that was the proper way it would always have to be, because never in history were a Lion and a Snake ever became one.

...

It was a bright morning in Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they walked down the corridors to the Great Hall, they passed by a group of Slytherin girls, laughing and mocking and bullying a poor second-year Gryffindor.

"What's wrong little kid? Won't you fight back? Well, I thought Gryffindors are supposed to be brave...or maybe, the Sorting Hat did a terrible mistake putting a wimp into the wrong house." Pansy Parkinson, leader of the Slytherin girls, teased the weeping girl.

"The Sorting Hat's never wrong, Parkinson." Harry said, stopping behind Pansy.

Pansy wheeled around to face Harry. She smirked at the sight of him. "Why, hello scarhead. To what do I owe the pleasure of you intervening my business?" she mused sarcastically, placing her hands on her broad hips.

"Leave her alone." Harry said simply, wanting to end the conversation as fast as he started it.

She crossed her arms, "Ummm...let me think," placing her pointer finger on the right side of his temple, "No." and raised her eyebrow.

"Just leave her be, you bulldog." Ron interjected.

Pansy turned her gaze to the red-headed, tall guy behind Harry. "Excuse me, freckly?"

Ron opened his mouth to snap back but Hermione cut him off saying, "Oh don't start making it worse Ronald!" she looked at Pansy rather kindly. "Pansy, just drop this. We know you're a pureblood but don't go rubbing it to the muggle-born's faces. We can do what purebloods and half-bloods can, sometimes even better than any of you can. We have the right to be here because we received a letter from this school meaning just like all of you here, we are true witches and wizards."

"With filthy blood..." Pansy added and her gang of girls shrieked.

Ron opened his mouth again to retort but once again, stopped by Hermione.

"She's calling you filthy!" Ron hissed to Hermione.

"Never mind!" Hermione said to Ron.

Pansy rolled her eyes at the scene. "Let's get out of here girls. They are not worth it. And you," turning back to the crying girl "I still think you don't belong to Gryffindor or anywhere in particular. Maybe out of here, yes."

After saying that, Pansy and her gang walked away from them. But before she got away too far, they heard her say, "Draco's going to agree with me about that wimp."

"Yeah, Malfoy would...he's a git you see, like yourself." said Harry.

Ron laughed, "Well, there's no doubt they can be a perfect couple. I'm sure she's going to report what happened here to her lunatic of a boyfriend."

Hermione sighed before following Ron and Harry to the Great Hall.

In the Great Hall, students were busy talking and laughing at each other. Only few settled with enjoying their food. And only one among all, did both: Ron.

"Hmmm, tasty..." said Ron, while devouring his chicken leg. "Lesh gu togara'n hogshmee ne weee-end,'ay?"

Hermione looked at him with utter disgust. "Ron, do not speak while your mouth is full! Harry and I do not understand glutton language!"

Harry grinned at Hermione and Ron

"Show a little respect to the food and to the people around you!"

Ron swallowed before retorting back, "Well, atleast I'm eating food not somebody else's face!"

Hermione raised her brows as to mean 'what are you talking about?' and Harry answered her question by nodding towards a certain direction in the Slytherin table.

Hermione confusedly turned her head to see Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson kissing in front of their co-Slytherins who didn't seem to be disgusted by the scene.

Hermione gaped and immediately faced back to Harry and Ron, red-faced.

"Hey, Hermione, your face adapted my hair's color. Welcome to the family!"

Ron and Harry laughed but Hermione was still busy replaying what she just saw inside her head. Mouth hanging open, eyes round and bulging, hands shaking as if she just saw the Dark Lord in person.

Ron and Harry's smile faded and looked at each other alarmed.

"Hermione," Harry called her out, worried. "What's wrong? Are you alright? You're shaking."

"W-W-W-What...was...th-th-th-that?" Hermione gasped for air and immediately grabbed her goblet of pumpkin juice and gulped the liquid at once.

"Hermione, don't tell me that was the first time you saw somebody kissing?" Ron asked, bewildered by her reaction.

Hermione dropped her goblet down and with hands still quivering and eyes staring at nowhere in particular, nodded.

Harry raised his brow, "Well, what are you really suprised about? Malfoy is the type to kiss his girlfriends wherever his hormones fancy to."

"What? Are you never been kissed before?" Ron asked Hermione.

Hermione swallowed saliva before shaking her head slowly.

"Even by Krum?" said Ron in surprise.

Hermione, once again, shook her head slowly.

"Wow. I thought you had some sort of a fling back then..."

"Was that really a shock to you Hermione? I mean, I've been expecting to see that in corridors all these years...knowing Malfoy." said Harry.

"I-It's true, then?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"What's true?" asked Ron.

"Th-Them...t-together?" Hermione looked at Harry and Ron, searching for an answer.

"Well, I don't really think-" Hermione immediately jerked her head to look at Harry hopefully. "-that I need my eyeglasses to see how obvious it is."

Harry just bursted Hermione's bubbles without him realizing it. Hermione looked down on the floor again, helpless.

"Well, they've been flirting with each other quite awhile now. I think it's time for them to settle into something...more than just flirting." said Ron after swallowing a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

The scene repeated in her head again. She was feeling quite heavy at the moment.

"Good. They've finally stopped kissing. It's been attracting poeple." Ron said before stuffing another spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

Hermione hesitantly turned her head towards the direction of the Slytherin table. Surely -and thankfully- they have indeed stopped kissing. But what she saw made a slight piercing somewhere inside her. Pansy was spoon-feeding Draco and Draco happily ate up what she's giving him and the pair laughed heartily afterwards.

It strucked Hermione suddenly. Draco was...laughing heartily. It was probably the first time in her whole Hogwarts life that she saw with her own two eyes, the arrogant and ill-mannered Slytherin Prince, laughing his whole heart out. It was...the true him...the one and only true Draco Malfoy.

The only depressing thought about it...was that...he could only be like that when he was with the pug-faced, Slytherin Princess, Pansy Parkinson. Why couldn't he smile and laugh like that with...with everybody else? With the Order of the Phoenix? With Harry? With Ron?...

"With me...?" she didn't realize voicing the final of her thoughts.

"What?" Harry and Ron asked in unison, both looking at her with brows raised.

She sighed and raised from her seat. "Nothing...I'll-I'll go to the Common Room...see you there." she walked away glumly.

"What d'you reckon's wrong with Hermione?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron merely shrugged, "Knowing her, probably she realized she made a mistake in her Runes essay...or something like that." and went back to devouring his meal hungrily.

"Rumplestiltskin," Hermione mumbled absent-mindedly as she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Certainly." replied the Fat Lady and the portrait swung open revealing a portrait hole. She climbed up to it admitting herself to the common room of Gryffindor House.

She found Neville lurking in one of the corner of the room.

"Hi, Hermione!" he beamed at her.

"Hey...Neville." she slumped down on the couch near the fire place. She was still all over her thoughts about the new pair of lovers at Hogwarts...Malfoy and Parkinson. Of course she knew they've been flirting at each other since first year, but...

"Flirting is supposed to be just flirting! It shouldn't be a serious something!" once again, without noticing she voiced out her thoughts and forgetting Neville was there, actually shouted it.

"What was it Hermione?" Neville asked her, confused.

"Neville," she turned to face Neville who was looking at her with perplexity. "Do you know about...about Draco and...P-Parkinson?"

"Oh, them! Yeah, of course! I mean, the whole school knows about it...Why?"

Hermione shook her head, "Nothing...I just, didn't know." her voice dropped into a whisper.

"Well, to be honest, I don't like the pair."

Hermione swiftly looked at him with hopes high. "Really? You don't? Why?"

"Well...just think about it. Two of the worst persons in Hogwarts, together. It means big, big trouble."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, I agree with you Neville. They should be with poeple...different from themselves. To keep the nature balanced."

"Yeah, Hermione!"

Hermione grinned at him. "Thanks, Neville! You just made me feel great!"

"Oh, did I? No problem, Hermione!" and Neville climbed up the boy's dormitory.

She was still smiling to herself when Ron and Harry arrived to the common room and even when they went off to Potions class down in the dungeon.

"What's wrong with you Hermione?" Ron asked, finally disturbed by the unremovable grin on Hermione's face.

"Nothing! It's a very good day! The sun's shining brightly up there bringing a very comforting feeling! What could possibly spoil the beauty of today?" she answered him, beaming.

Harry looked alarm. He cluthched Hermione's arm and turned her around to face him.

"Harry,what is it?" -still smiling.

Harry stuck the back of his hand on Hermione's forehead, "Are you ill? I think you should go to Madam Pomfrey-"

Hermione cut him up, "I wouldn't miss Potions for anything, Harry."

"Wouldn't miss Potions?" Ron marched around to face Hermione. "Hermione, if I were given the chance to get ill to miss Potions, I wouldn't let it slip away! And since when did you like Potions? Or Snape?"

Hermione smiled at both of her bestfriends, "Come on guys...I don't like Snape, but I care about Potions. And we'll get to be with the Slytherins!"

"Well that's mainly the point why I want to miss potions!" said Ron exasperatedly.

"Do you want to see Crabbe, or-or Goyle, or Parkinson or Malfoy's faces?!" -Harry

"Hmmm...well they aren't bad." Hermione reasoned innocently.

Ron and Harry's eyes narrowed. "_Not bad_? Really? Do you know what you're actually talking about Hermione? You're acting very unlike yourself!" said Ron.

"Very odd." added Harry.

Expecting her to get mad, Harry and Ron could not believe their eyes when Hermione merely just smiled at them and said: "Harry, Ron, give me this day okay? Just let me be happy." she shook her arm away from Harry's grasp and bounced away happily to the dungeons.

**A/N: so...yeah Draco wasn't around, I know. But he would be on the next chapter. If you think this chapter was ugly or nice, please leave a REVIEW and tell me your reactions. I know you might find the beginning bad, but give this story a chance, please? Oh and for those who happened to have read this before, I deleted the first Pink Umbrella and edited it. I chopped the long chapters into smaller ones. Nothing would change, though. :) Once again, please tell me your reactions by REVIEWING. Click 'Follow' if you want to get updated and 'Favorite' if you liked this.**


	3. Tormented Slytherin Princess

**THE PINK UMBRELLA**

**A/N: the next chapter...**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

**CHAPTER TWO: TORMENTED SLYTHERIN PRINCESS**

Hermione was still smiling as she started copying down the ingredients of their today's work: The Anti-Agony Solution.

"This potion you will try to cook today is called the anti-agony solution. Meaning, it stops the drinker from feeling any pain while being tortured. Although, it wouldn't perfectly protect you from a very strong dark magic. For example, the Cruciatus Curse, one of the unforgivable curses. You have heard about it in your Defense Against the Dark Arts class, I presume?"

There was a chorus of "Yes,Professor" from the class.

"Well, then, what are you waiting for? Collect your cauldrons and start brewing it up now!"

Everyone immediately got their cauldrons and started chopping down the ingredients.

"The one who perfects this potion will receive a good and fair mark from me."

Hermione was so dedicated with what she was doing. She felt like nothing could go wrong with her potion. As she started stirring her solution, she looked up at Malfoy who was on the other side of the dungeon, clearly having trouble with his own potion. He was cutting the ingredients to different sizes, messing up with his work. He was having trouble, but nevertheless, he looked cute.

'I hope, he can find comfort and happiness with us...in the Order. It would probably be an easy life, since he's a part of us already.' Hermione thought, still staring at Draco longingly.

Unexpectedly,Draco looked up to Hermione as if he knew he was being watched. Hermione smiled at him, but Draco, being the prat he was, merely just glared at her and looked away to Pansy who seeemed -surprisingly- doing good in her own potion.

"How are you doing that Pansy?" she heard Draco ask her.

"It's quite easy, really." she heard her say in reply to Draco.

After one and a half hour, Snape finally anounced the time was up. Everyone took empty bottles and poured some of their potion sample, labeled it with their name and passed to Snape.

"There will be no need for you Miss Parkinson to pass your work. I've been observing you as you do it, and I am very pleased to see that you have brewed a perfect Anti-Agony Solution," sneering, he looked at Hermione. "And same to you Miss Granger. Congratulations to both of you." he was rather stiff when he congratulated Hermione.

"As a reward, both Gryffindor and Slytherin will receive thirty points. Dismissed." and with that, he quickly vanished away.

"Good one, Hermione! Thirty points to Gryffindor! From Snape!" Ron happily congratulated her for making Snape add points to them instead of his usual habit to take-away.

Smiling, she replied. "No problem! I wad dedicated, you see."

Not far away, they heard two more voices talking. One from a girl, and one from a boy. They knew who those people were. Pansy and Draco.

"Wow, Pansy. Never knew you'd excel in potions!" Draco told her happily.

"Well...you were the reason why I had that potion perfectly. I made you my inspiration, Drake." she sweetly smiled at him and he returned the smile as sweet as hers.

"I love you, Draco." Pansy said quietly.

"Same here,Pansy." he bent down a little lower to kiss her.

"Ugh, first in the Great Hall, now here? Let's get out of here. They're contaminating the whole place." said Ron and walked away from the dugeons.

Harry and Hermione closely followed behind Ron. Harry talked to Ron, Ron laughed at whatever Harry might have told him -or them- Hermione lost all brightness she had not so long ago, stayed quite and once again, looked gloomy.

They were on their way to the Great Hall for lunch, but Hermione lost her appetite after recalling what she heard back there in the dungeons. When they reached the Gryffindor long table, she sat up quietly, deep in her thoughts.

'Draco...well he always looks attractive to me. Although I never told anyone, even Ron and Harry, well especially Ron and Harry. They wouldn't understand girl stuffs, anyway, so why bother? They will just bicker at me for admitting that Malfoy,their suppose 'enemy' looks a lot handsome than them added together. Well, it's true that from how good-looking he is, it's how bad-mannered he also is. He hurts me, Ron and Harry. I know I simply have to hate him because he has to be who he is, a pureblood git. But when he and his mother joined the Order, I saw how scared he was for his mother's safety. It was that part of him that made we want to be a part of his life. I, somehow, want to feel being cared by Malfoy. I always feel cared with Ron and Harry, but it would be a whole different feeling with Malfoy. Who wouldn't want to feel being cared by a prat who rarely cares for anybody? I tried to talk to him during summer, make him join us, but he always had an excuse not to continue conversing with me and he's always managed to slip away from us and keep up to himself. Was it because, he felt awkward being surrounded by people he used to think were his enemies? Or because he simply don't want to be part of us? Is it because,we were Gryffindors and he was a Slytherin? So what if he belongs to another House? That doesn't mean he can only seek comfort and trust from people in Slytherin. There can be more people around him who cares more for him than his Slytherin fellows. There are people who needs him out there...people whom he can be happy with, apart from the Slytherins. And Draco's one of us now...he's a part of the Order. He has to be more careful with his friends. He needs to be safe...what if Pansy was a Death Eater? And she turns-over Draco to the Dark Lord? She'll kill him! She'll just break Draco's heart...he'll be very sad about if he won't smile anymore? What if he won't laugh anymore? What if the only little part of him he's showing,completely drowns inside him and hides from the world forever?'

"Hermione? Are you even listening to me?!"

Hermione drifted back to reality when she heard Ron's voice shouting.

"What?"

Ron groaned,"I've been talking my heart out and you turned out to be not hearing any of it!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Ron.I was just thinking about...something. Well what was it you were talking about, anyway?" Hermione felt sorry to her friends. She didn't notice they were talking to her.

Ron sighed heavily,"Hermione, don't make me repeat all over again! It was a pretty long story. If only you just lent me your ears."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ron..." Hermione looked at Ron apologetically.

"Well, he was just talking about Lavender Brown." Harry told Hermione.

"Lavender Brown?" Hermione's forehead creased and looked at both of them. "What about her?"

"Well, you see...she's...she's acting very strange these days." Ron said.

"No she's not. She's the same, isn't she?" Hermione looked at Harry.

Harry nodded to her in agreement, but Ron said, "Well not to both of you...to me." Ron finished, turning red in the face.

"To you? In what way?" -Hermione

"She seems...t-to be...you know...like Pansy to Malfoy?"

"What, like flirting to you?" Harry asked. Ron's face if possible turned even more red.

"Lavender is flirting to you?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"W-Well...yeah...I-I think so..." Ron said.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other, dumfounded. Who'd have thought? Lavender Brown could possibly be Ron's first girlfriend.

"What should I do? Should I stop her?" Ron asked them desperately.

"Why? Don't you like it?" Harry asked slyly.

Hermione swore she saw Ron's legs shook uncomfortably.

"K-Kind of...I mean, yeah I like it of course but...it's weird sometimes. No one ever flirted with me...and I never flirted to anyone, myself. What do you think? Is it okay to be with Lavender? Wouldn't we look...odd?"

Hermione and Harry both shook their heads. "It's okay Ron. I mean, I think it's time for you to try it." Harry grinned to him.

"But what if we end up like you and Cho?"

Hermione laughed. "You are worried you'd end up breaking up with her? Come on, Ron, before you think of how it'll end, why don't you just start it first?"

"Yeah, Hermione's right." agreed Harry, nodding.

"Okay." Ron nodded thankfully. But later, asked another question, "What if I am a bad kisser?"

Hermione choked in her pumpkin juice, clearly surprised by Ron's question. Harry dropped his chicken and laughed hardly that there were tears forming in his eyes.

"What?" Ron sounded insulted, "Guys, I'm dead serious!" he was annoyed by the reaction of his friends.

"Well," Harry started, trying to stop laughing "You can get Malfoy to teach you, he's very good at it. You'll learn well from him, I bet." and laughed again.

"Stop making fun of me!" Ron bellowed as Hermione joined Harry laugh.

"If you don't want Malfoy to teach you, just study the way he does it." Harry said teasing Ron.

"Oh forget it, then." Ron ignored Harry and Hermione who were still laughing at him, and continued eating.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had an hour break after lunch. They decided to spend it in the Common Room to continue their unfinished assignments. On their way, a first year Slytherin blocked their way pointing at Harry's forehead with astonishment.

"You! You are 'The Chosen One' right? The Boy Who Lived! The one who stopped He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named a couple of times now! The hero!" the first year excitingly said.

"Yeah he's that bloke you're talking about. Now get out of the way." Ron said harshly.

The boy, however, ignored Ron and continued staring at Harry's face then his forehead then his face again.

"You're the reason was sent to Azkaban!"

The three of them was surprised by this. They glanced at each other before Hermione spoke, "Well...yeah because was a Death Eater."

"I know. The prefect Malfoy told me!"

"Prefect Malfoy? You mean Draco?" asked Ron.

The boy frowned. "Well who else do you think?" he said sarcastically.

"Mind your attitude you little git! I'm a prefect as well!" Ron shot him an angry look.

"Ron!" Hermione looked at him warningly.

The boy ignored Ron and continued talking to Harry. "He also told me why his father was there. To get a prophecy about you and You-Know-Who! But it was broken, wasn't it? No one heard what it said." the boy said.

Harry frowned. "Malfoy told you about that?"

The boy nodded.

Hermione knew Harry was furious with Draco for telling a blabber-mouth kid about a very important matter.

"Where is he? Where is Malfoy?!" he angrily shouted at the boy. The boy, surprised by Harry's reaction, pointed a shaking finger on the ground below.

Harry looked and saw Malfoy with his cronies Crabbe and Goyle bullying Neville Longbottom. He hurriedly went down to confront Malfoy. Hermione and Ron ran, following him almost stumbling down the staircase.

When they reached the ground, Harry marched towards Malfoy with balled fists.

"Your brain's the size of the mole in my neck, isn't it, Longbottom?" Malfoy sneered at Neville. Crabbe and Goyle stupidly laughed at his remark. Neville, helplessly just stood quietly and scared, surrounded by the three.

"Malfoy!" Harry shouted calling him.

Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Neville turned to look at Harry. Draco frowned at the sight of Harry and said, "What is it Potty? Are you trying to play hero again?"

Crabbe and Goyle mocked Harry by repeating the words, "Playing hero" again and again.

"Shut up you pig-bodied buffoons!"

Crabbe, Goyle and even Hermione and Ron were surprised by his sudden outburst. Neville, who found a way to escape, hurriedly ran away.

"What do you want, Potter?" Malfoy said, getting annoyed.

"We have to you and I." he added looking at Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy signalled the two to leave them first.  
"See you at the Common Room." he said before they left.

"Now what do you want, Potter? Pansy's told me you got between her business too. Is that really what you're made for, huh Potty?" Malfoy said, glaring at Harry.

Harry grabbed Malfoy's robes at glared at him too. "Why did you blab about the prophecy? Wasn't it clear to you that that was a very critical information?! The Order told you and your mother about that because they've trusted you will be able to keep that information to yourselves! Turns out you can't be trusted at all!"

"Get off me, Potter!" he slapped away Harry's hand that was gripping his robes. "What's the point of making that a secret? No one heard what the prophecy said! Nothing's so critical about it!"

"Malfoy, you're a really hopeless git." Harry said with clenched teeth.

"You don't belong to the Order." Ron said silently but enough for Malfoy to hear him.

"Oh yeah?! Then kick me out! But keep my mother safe or I'll sell you all to the Dark Lord!" Draco snapped back matching Harry's anger to him.

Harry punched Malfoy hard in the face. "You're a bastard, Malfoy!"

Hermione gasped and hurried in front of Malfoy who toppled down the grassy ground. "Harry! Why did you do that?"

Ron forwarded beside Harry and said, "Hermione, you heard him didn't you? He'll sell us to the Dark Lord!"

"He didn't mean that, Ron, Harry! He said that because Harry's yelling at him! But he won't do that to us. I know he won't. I trust him." Hermione then bent down to Malfoy's level to help him up. He wiped the blood from the side of his lip before pushing Hermione's hand away.  
"Don't touch me, you filthy little mudblood!"

"Watch that mouth of yours Malfoy-" Ron started yelling again, gathering more watchers.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled cutting him. "Enough, alright?Enough! Both of you, get a grip of yourselves and leave Draco alone!" she stood up and assisted Malfoy -even if he was trying to shoo her away.

"Hermione? Are you taking Malfoy's side now?" Ron asked schismaticly.

"I'm not taking any side! And aren't we all suppose to be on the same side?" Hermione answered glaring at Ron.

"He doesn't want to be with us, Hermione, don't you get it?" Harry told her.

Hermione, still stood in front of Malfoy, letting herself be a human wall between Harry and Malfoy. "You're not giving him a chance!"

Malfoy glared at Hermione's back and sneered, "I don't need your considerations and sympathy, Granger. I don't need you protecting me. I can manage all by myself, I'm not scared with Potter and Weasley. They're not even a challenge to me!"

"Oh yeah? Let's see about that." Ron marched his way to Malfoy ready to throw a big punch on his already bruised face.

"Ron-" Hermione spread her arms to stop Ron when somebody came running to them, shouting. They all turned their heads to Blaise Zabini who stopped in front of them.

"Draco..." he said panting.

"Blaise? What is it?" Malfoy asked.

"P-Pan-Pansy...she...lake..." he said between every heavy breath.

"Pansy? What's wrong with her?"

He pointed his fingers straight to the building where the lake was located just behind it.

"She...was found...there...horrible..." he said still panting.

"Horrible?" there was now worry painted all over Malfoy's face. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other then back to the still panting Blaise.

"What happened to her Blaise?!" Malfoy grabbed Zabini's collars, shaking him.

"She was...found floating in the lake...and she looks horrible..." Blaise swallowed saliva before proceeding, "there were bruises...all over her body...Draco she looks...dead."

After saying the last word, he harshly let go of Blaise's collar and hurried to the lake.

Blaise followed him and so did Harry, Ron and Hermione.

As they hurried to the lake, they found a large crowd surrounding a certain spot. Malfoy pushed his way through the crowd and found Snape, McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore around the unconcious and horrible-looking body of Pansy Parkinson.

Draco couldn't take what he was seeing. His girlfriend...lying on the ground, soaking wet and looking dead.

"Pansy!" he knelt down beside Pansy's body. "Pansy.." tears were threatening to form in his eyes that he quickly shook away so no one would notice. But Hermione saw it before it vanished.

"Draco..." Professor Snape held his shoulder.

Draco raised his head. "Professor, what happened to her?"

"She needs to be brought up to the hospital wing. Immediately or she'll die!" Madam Pomfrey shouted.

Draco then, gently picked up Pansy and with fear in his eyes, hurried after Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape inside the castle to the hospital wing.

The crowd of students, also shaken by the incident, hurried inside to see what happened to Pansy Parkinson.

"Professor," Harry started. When Professor Dumbledore looked at him, he continued his question.

"What happened to Pansy?"

"Was she attacked by the giant squid?" added Ron.

Dumbledore looked at them seriously before speaking, "She was attacked indeed, but not by the giant squid. From the looks of the bruises and cuts she got..." he paused.

Harry, Ron and Hermione listened to him intently, wanting to know the truth of what happened.

Dumbledore adjusted his spectacles before resuming, "I believe, she was tormented."

Hermione gasped, "Tormented?" her voice shaking.

"There was an empty bottle clutched in her hands. Professor Snape said it was an Anti-Agony Solution. I reckon, if she didn't drink the potion up, she could've died." Dumbledore said.

"But, Professor, who could've done that?" Harry asked.

"It was not a simple tormenting, Harry. It was a severe torture. And from the looks of it...she suffered the Cruciatus Curse."

"The Cruciatus Curse?" Ron echoed, afraid.

Dumbledore nodded. "Whoever did this to her, must be fond of the dark magic...must be-"

"A Death Eater." Harry finished for Dumbledore.

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry and Dumbledore, wide-eyed.

"Why...Why would a Death Eater torture Pansy? She's a Slytherin." Ron said.

Dumbledore looked at Ron and explained, "Not all from Slytherin House are connected to the Death Eaters. Not all are fond of the dark magic. Not all wants the Dark Lord to reign. Some, has their loyalty to us...and some, just broke their connections to the Dark Lord. For example-"

"The Malfoys." Ron finished for Dumbledore this time.

"Correct. The Malfoys." Dumbledore looked at the lake before speaking again, "Miss Parkinson, who has no connection with the Death Eaters or the Dark Lord, I believe, was tortured keeping a strong protection for-"

This time Hermione finished for Dumbledore.

"Draco."

**A/N: So, how was the chapter? Please tell me your comments, advices, corrections, suggestions to me by leaving a REVIEW. You know, I've got to be honest. REVIEW's are my driving force to continue. 'Till next time!**


	4. The Lie

**THE PINK UMBRELLA**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter... :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

**CHAPTER THREE: THE LIE**

**Hermione's POV:**

One week have passed after the incident in the lake when Pansy Parkinson was found floating, unconscious and full of cuts and bruises. It was definitely a shock to all of us in Hogwarts. The students dreaded coming to the lake and ever since, no one dared come and visit it anymore.

They were all scared and terrified. Some blamed the incident on the Giant Squid, some to the mermaids. But Dumbledore clarified it to all of us, that it was a Death Eater who did that and there was no reason to hate the poor overlarge tentacly creature and the half-human, half-fish living thing residing on the depths of the lake.

But, as he confirmed it, more students got even more terrified. For the whole week, the incident with Pansy was the headline of The Daily Prophet. Parents who were scared for their children's safety, immediately rushed to Hogwarts to withdrew them. But luckily, not every parent doubted the school's protection program. Other knew and believed that with Dumbledore in the school, their kids would never be more safe.

It was then confirmed that a Death Eater never broke inside Hogwarts because when the teachers checked the charms they casted to protect the castle, nothing was broken. Pansy, as Dumbledore concluded, was attacked outside Hogwarts. Most probably in Hogsmeade. But the reason why she was in Hogsmeade on a school day was still unconfirmed since only Pansy herself would be able to answer that.

One week and I'm honestly still as shock as I was that very day. Of course, I accused Pansy of being a Death Eater and then the torture happened. She was tortured protecting Draco...

Was she, really?

I shook my head free of the thoughts. Why was I still doubting Pansy? She had been tortured and all and yet, I was still not believing her.

Everyone from her house; even from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, prayed for her survival.

They were all sad by what happened, even the persons she used to bully a lot, worried for Pansy.

But no one, I daresay, was more worried than her boyfriend, Draco. He stayed in the Hospital wing that night, even when Madam Pomfrey ushered him to go back to his dormitory. The following day, Madam Pomfrey told Dumbledore and the teachers that she couldn't heal her...she had tried her best, but come on, Madam Pomfrey was good and all but still, Pansy suffered from an Unforgivable Dark Curse. Draco pleaded Dumbledore and all other teachers to allow him to go with Pansy to St. Mungo's. But of course, Dumbledore had to say no. But he was persistent, he tried everything to be able to go, but as Dumbledore was the greatest wizard ever known, he knew what he was planning and burst his bubbles right then. Dumbledore locked Draco in his Common Room as they moved Pansy out of Hogwarts. Draco yelled and screamed and threw hexes all over the room just to let himself out, but nothing happened. The other Slyhterins stayed outside their common room as Draco was trying to break out. They were scared as they heard loud crashes and bangs in the room and everyone from the other Houses gathered to see what was the commotion all about. I heard Draco scream things like:

"Dumbledore, I have to see Pansy!"

"Come on you git, open up or this room will vanish from the Hogwarts map!"

"Pansy!"

"Professor Snape! Let me out!"

"Morons outside this room let me out or I'll kill all of you!"

"When I get out here, you all watch out!"

"LET ME OUT OF HERE, DUMBLEDORE, YOU BLOODY OLD MAN! I NEED TO BLOODY GO WITH MY BLOODY GIRLFRIEND TO MAKE SURE SHE'S BLOODY ALRIGHT! WHY DID YOU BLOODY LOCK ME UP HERE, YOU BUFFOON?! YOU KNOW WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I'LL PULL ALL YOUR BLOODY BEARD AT ONCE AND CHOKE YOU TILL YOUR BLOODY EYES POP OUT OF THEIR BLOODY SOCKETS! AND THIS IS NOT A BLOODY THREAT! THIS, I ASSURE YOU, IS A BLOODY PROMISE!"

Two hours after locking him up, Dumbledore finally released him. The Slytherin Common Room was a total disaster. Everything was broken. All of us who saw that, could not believe how destroyed the room was within just two hours and was done only by a single wizard.

As Draco promised, he truly attacked Dumbledore and tried to choke him but before his eyes pop out of their sockets, Dumbledore knocked him out using a sleeping charm. Dumbledore immediately reconstructed the common room and within just a minute, it went back to its original form.

The following morning then, Draco Malfoy woke up into a different person. Well, not exactly different, just worse than how he usually displayed himself. He bullied every person who tried to talk to him and comfort him. He didn't talk to anybody. He didn't eat his food, he didn't even go to the Great Hall. He didn't pay attention to classes, he merely just slept. He didn't do homework and seem to didn't mind getting detentions from all the teachers. He kept himself away. It was like, he didn't belong to the world with any of us. It seemed harder to talk to him now. It seemed impossible to get close with him now.

I think, he just needed time to calm down. I sighed and hoped that that was really what he needed. Or maybe he needed someone to comfort him.

Hermione Granger what were you thinking? Didn't you know he hexed the people who tried to talk to him?

Well, maybe he needed someone who wouldn't stop trying because he hexed him.

But, one hex was enough for a wise man to understand he was not wanted.

But wait, just because you weren't WANTED didn't mean you weren't NEEDED...right? And Malfoy wouldn't scare me away with just a hex.

Right. He wouldn't be able to drive me away. I could see how depressed he was and I, Hermione Jean Granger, would cheer him up.

'Easier said than done, though. But nevertheless, I'll do it.'

"Hermione, come on! I'm starving!"

I heard Ron yell from the common room. Right, I forgot I was supposed to dress myself and eat breakfast with Ron and Harry in the Great Hall and get ready for our first Hogsmeade weekend.

"I'm coming!" I immediately put on my boots and hurried down the circular staircase from the girl's dormitory.

As I reached the last step of the staircase, I heard Parvati and Lavender talking, cross-legged on the floor...and apparently they were talking about Draco Malfoy.

"Yeah, I heard it from a Slytherin girl..." Parvati said.

"Oh my god...really? Is that how depressed he is?" Lavender gasped.

"Well, yeah. What do you think? If you found your boyfriend fresh from being tortured and was sent to 's but Dumbledore refuses you to go with him, wouldn't you be depressed?" Parvati reasoned.

Lavender nodded, "I can't bear seeing my won-won with all that bruises and deep cuts."

"You and Ron?" Parvati asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Well...not yet. But soon." Lavender blushed.

Parvati nodded. Lavender went back to their topic. "So, what happened to Malfoy after punching the mirror to powder?"

My eyes went round when I heard Lavender's question. He what?

"Excuse me? What do you say Malfoy did?" I asked Lavender, revolted.

Parvati and Lavender looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi, Hermione!" they said in unison.

They were greeting me but I just don't have time to be polite to greet them back.

"What do you say Draco did?" I demanded.

"Oh, well, he just punched the mirror in the boy's lavatory to pieces." Parvati answered, coolly.

"What?!" I basically shouted at Parvati's face. I didn't mean, I was just shocked and worried at the same time. "Why?" I asked incredulously.

Parvati shrugged, "Because he's depressed?"

"Because he's very in love with Pansy Parkinson, that's why." Lavender chimed in.

"Oh my god," I whispered in horror.

"Well it seems like shouting there in the lavatory every morning is not very soothing enough for him...maybe he thought he needed to smash something." Parvati guessed.

"Yeah, to hurt himself enough to go to St. Mungo's!" Lavender added.

"He's sent to St. Mungo's?!" I yelled again in bewilderment and more shock.

Parvati and Lavender flinched a little. Then Parvati shook her head and answered, "No, he's not. But he seemed hurt so much he needed to stay at the Hospital wing until tomorrow. At least if Madam Pomfrey's convinced he's fine."

Lavender sighed, "I didn't know Malfoy has that side in him. I thought, he's just a prat and arrogant, rich bastard. I guess I'm not seeing him well enough."

"Yeah..." I said. "We all can't see who Draco truly is. We know, like what Lavender said, that he's a prat and arrogant bastard. But what if, that's just one part of him? The part he thinks he need to show, and hides the all to himself. I know he's more than that annoying blonde Slytherin bully we know him as."

Parvati and Lavender nodded.

"Hey, Hermione, are you going with Ron in Hogsmeade today?" Lavender asked me.

I nodded. "Well, yeah...supposed to be."

"Supposed to be? You mean you're going with someone else?" Parvati asked.

I shook my head. "I don't think I'll be going at all."

"Why?" they asked in unison.

I shrugged.

They looked at each other then back to me.

"So, Draco's in the Hospital wing, you said?" I asked Parvati.

She nodded slowly, "Yeah...I've heard."

I smiled at them, "Okay. Thanks. Enjoy Hogsmeade Parvati, Lavender!" I ran towards the hole and stopped and called out Lavender again. "Hey, Lavender!"

She turned her head to look at me, "Yeah?"

I grinned, "I like you and Ron together. Bye!" and I ran out after seeing Lavender blush from head to toe.

I caught up with Ron and Harry in the Great Hall eating breakfast. I ran towards them and sat across the two.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Harry asked me.

I shrugged, "Had a little chat with some Gryffindors." I picked up 3 chicken legs and started eating them.

"Have you heard what happened to Malfoy?" Ron asked suddenly.

I nodded slowly. "I have..."

Ron snorted, "Good for him."

I flashed him an angry look. "That's unfair."

Harry agreed with Ron though, by saying, "Well, it's kind of better this way. If he's busy getting upset and worried with his girlfriend, he wouldn't have time pestering us. Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't even bother try to get us, guess they can't do it without Malfoy. Peace and order in Hogwarts at last."

"I can't believe you guys." I stated looking at them in disgust.

"What? Aren't you happy with it? All Malfoy did to us went back to him. He marred us before, now he's the one hurt." Ron reasoned.

"He didn't hurt us that much, did he? He bothers us, yes, but it never affects us too much. Too much to knock a mirror to pieces." I defended Malfoy. Of course, truly they weren't being fair with him. It was not easy being in his situation. Have someone you love, almost died just to keep you safe and then not getting a chance to see them when you were exploding with so much worries.

Ron shrugged, "Whatever, Hermione. I'm still thinking it's Malfoy's karma blowing him up."

He went back to eating and so did Harry. I forced myself to finish my chicken and didn't touch any dessert after. I was not mad with them for saying bad things to Malfoy,they have reasons, I just really couldn't get them for being so unfair with him.

After breakfast, students rushed to the front door of the castle to get ready for Hogsmeade. Filch, the caretaker, checked every student if they were in the list.

"Potter, Harry." Filch looked at Harry and then let him out.

"Weasley, Ronald." Filch checked on Ron and sneered before letting him out.

"Last one...Granger, Hermione." He looked at me and let me out.

"I hate that man. He sneers at me all the time!" Ron complained. Harry and Ron started walking but I just stood where I was. I am not going to Hogsmeade. And I have to tell them.

Harry noticed I wasn't following them. They both stopped to their tracks and looked at me questioningly. "You forgot something?" Ron asked.

I shook my head. "Then what?" Harry demanded.

"I...I-I can't go to Hogsmeade."

"Why?" they said in unison.

I could see their foreheads creasing. I did not want to lie...but I had to. Sorry Harry, Ron.

"I-I...my head...it hurts." I touched my head acting that it was hurting.

They hurried to me and I was sure they were worried.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked.

"What happened?" Harry asked after Ron.

"Where does it hurt?" Ron asked after Harry.

"When did it start hurting?" Harry asked after Ron.

And they were bombing me with so many worried questions. I was feeling very guilty I was making them worry this much.

"Guys, guys...relax...My head hurts. It just started this morning. And it's hurting me more now. So, I'm sorry I really can't go with you to Hogsmeade. Maybe next time though. Just enjoy without me. Don't worry. Madam Pomfrey will know what to do with my headache. By the time you come back, I might be okay already." I said.

"But-"

"Harry, I said don't worry anymore. I'm stronger than you think. And it's just a headache." I assured Harry.

They nodded, a little convinced. "What if I and Harry just stay here? To check with you and stuff..."

"No! No, no, no, no. Go. Enjoy for me. Bring me butterbeers and honeydukes sweets. Please?" I pleaded them. They had to go. They just simply had to enjoy...even without me.

Ron sighed. Harry nodded. I smiled. Okay, that settled it.

"Thanks. Go now! Tell me what happened to you when you come back, okay?"

They both nodded slowly and forced to smile. They patted my head and told me to take care and to rest.

"Don't worry, I will." I assured them again.

They slowly walked away. I waved at them as they paced farther from me. I made sure they were nowhere of sight when I rushed back into the castle straight to the Hospital wing.

**A/N: So that's chapter three. What do you think? Let me know okay? Tell me how much you hated it or loved it, or how much it bored you out, or if you thought this was a piece of crap. Okay, well, maybe don't do that... Just leave a comment please, REVIEW!**


	5. The Magic Word

**THE PINK UMBRELLA**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter...**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE MAGIC WORD**

When I arrived at the hospital wing, I hesitantly opened the door, and poked my head inside only to find glaring and seething at her son. Draco was sitting on his bed at the far end of the room beside a window purposely covered with curtain. His back was facing me and his head was down. They didn't seem to notice I arrived and Madam Pomfrey was nowhere to be seen too. Maybe she left the Malfoys to talk privately first. I decided I should leave as well. I happen to have just walked in to a family discussion. I reached for the door when I heard Malfoy spoke in a very different tone, like a...tired and...sad tone.

"I love Pansy, Mother." he said without raising his head.

"Doesn't mean you can step out of the line and act inappropriately!" Mrs. Malfoy glowered at Draco. "What did you have in that stupid head of yours when you smashed that mirror down?! Did you think it'll make Parkinson any better?"

He simply shook his head 'no', slowly.

"Then what was that feat of violence you did for?" she angrily moved closer to her son.

"Mum...I'm tired." he said quietly.

"I am more tired of_ you_, Draco Malfoy! When will you stop acting like a kid? When will you grow up?!" she said shaking his son.

Draco didn't reply.

"Draco, look at me..." his mother pleaded her in a kind, motherly tone this time. But Draco didn't look up so her mother gave him a fixed look. "Do not disgrace our name, son. She is only a girl, for the love of God. Do not forget that we raised you to be strong and brave, not to be frail and breakable...especially for a woman! Malfoys are not weak. Now prove yourself Draco, prove that you are a Malfoy." her final words seemed to affect Draco, as he finally raised his head to look at his mother.

"Goodbye, Draco." her mother kissed him on the forehead and started walking away, leaving him stunned on his bed.

As she walked closer to the door, she saw me and gave a curt nod before leaving the Hospital wing.

I sighed and looked at Draco. He was still facing back at me, sitting in his bed. He didn't seem to notice I was there. Just as I took a step towards him, I heard him mutter to himself. He merely just whispered but I perfectly heard him, nonetheless.

"I've been trying to live up to the Malfoy reputation my whole life. How much more do I need to give to prove myself as their son?"

My whole heart sank upon hearing him say these words. I never heard him sound so pity and vulnerable. I knew I made the right choice, to miss Hogsmeade and stay with Malfoy to cheer him up. He needed someone right now. He needed someone who would listen to him and understand him. Someone who wouldn't let him prove himself to anything. Someone like me.

My thoughts were disturbed when I heard Madam Pomfrey enter the Hospital wing. "Miss Granger, what are you doing here?"

I wheeled around to face Madam Pomfrey. "Hi!" I smiled.

"Aren't you suppose to be off to Hogsmeade?" she asked me.

I shook my head, "I feel sorry for missing it, but my head really...uh...hurts." she lied.

"Oh, is that why you are here? I thought, perhaps, you just came to visit Mr. Malfoy." she walked passed me and went straight to Draco to check the bandage covering his right hand.

I looked at Draco, he glared at me.

"N-No! Why would I visit Dra-Malfoy? He's not even my...friend or something." I looked at him trying to make a face.

"Yeah right. Friends? With a mudblood? I'd rather lose my arm." he said coldly to me. I was of course hurt a little, but I just let it go.

"Mr. Malfoy, watch the language..." Madam Pomfrey warned, putting his hand down. "Rest now, Draco. You need it."

Draco obeyed and laid down to his bed and covered his eyes with his left arm and probably drifted off to sleep.

"So, Ms. Granger, you have a headache?" she said turning her attention to me.

I nodded.

"Is it burning?"

I shook my head. "Not really. Maybe I just overread last night." I lied once more.

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Okay, I'll get something for you. You may choose your bed now, ." and she left the wing to fetch me some medicine.

I wanted to stay on the bed beside Draco's but decided he would just fuss about it and make me move away, so I chose to stay 2 beds away from him. Enough distance for me to start the OCDU- Operation Cheer Draco Up. I don't really have a plan how to do it...but maybe I don't really need one. Malfoy was someone unpredictable so a plan would not be very helpful, anyway. And was a plan necessary if you wanted to talk to someone? No, right? I preferred everything to happen just naturally.

Madam Pomfrey went back inside bringing a glass full of yellow liquid that strongly reminded me of urine.

"Here, drink this up." she handed me the glass and I took it unwillingly. I smelled it and groaned.

It did not only resemble urine, it smelled like one as well. "One glass every after 6 hours until your head stops aching."

I stared at the glass in pure disgust. "Madam Pomfrey, I hope you don't mind me asking, but, what is this?" I lifted the glass lightly.

"It's called Dragon Juice, best for headaches." she smiled, proud of herself.

"But...this juice...what is this made of?" I asked her.

"What do you think, Ms. Granger? Of course, Dragon urine!" she spatted.

My fear was confirmed. It is indeed a urine. I just hope it don't taste like one. I closed my eyes and gulped it all at once. I could feel my head burning and my esophagus melting as the liquid rushed down to the pit of my stomach. It didn't taste like urine but still tasted nasty, nonetheless.

Madam Pomfrey took the empty glass from me and told me to rest. I lay in my bed and she left.

The burning sensation in my head slowly subsided. Now the only thing disturbing me was the ear-deafening silence inside the hospital wing. I could only hear distant noises outside the room and many floors above and below. I was alone here...alone with Malfoy. I moved my head sideways to look at him. He was still hiding his eyes with his injured arm and I guessed, he was fast asleep...

"Do not stare at me mudblood, you'll disgrace my face."  
...or, maybe not.

"I'm not staring at you, Malfoy." I denied his accusation, my face reddening.

He scoffed, "Whatever." he simply said.

He ended up the supposed-to-be conversation we'd have! See what I meant? He knew how to slip away.

But since I had a goal, I had to keep our flow...though we don't have one, just sort of.

I coughed fakely trying to get his attention again. But to my dismay, he didn't mind me. He still acted sleeping. But, I won't stop just that easily. If I let him slip away before, I wouldn't let him go away now. I knew it would be very hard...since it was Malfoy. The pureblood Malfoy,who hated Muggle-borns including me. But, there was something in me saying that he would give in, in the end.

Well, I hoped so.

I sat cross-legged in my bed and gathered all my courage before inhaling a lot of air and started talking.

"How-How are you, Malfoy?"

I saw a part of his face flinch when I talked. Maybe surprised... but he didn't reply. So, I tried again.

"That was a very stupid thing to do, Malfoy. Punching a mirror? Oh, the poor thing.."

He took his arm away and I could see his eyes. But somehow, I wished he just put his arm and cover them again. His eyes were scary...very scary. I was used to him glaring at me but I never really noticed how scary his eyes were...just that moment...cause I was alone dealing with him.

"_The poor thing_?" he repeated coldly.

"U-Uh...M-Malfoy...I didn't mean-" I hated it! I couldn't stop stuttering. But before I could finish my sentence, he cut me off.

He snorted bitterly and shook his head slowly and covered his eyes again.

"M-Malfoy?"

No answer. Maybe I needed to insult him? Or annoy him at the very least.

"Malfoy. Hey Malfoy! What I really mean is, if you didn't break that defenseless mirror, you would've enjoyed Hogsmeade!"

He snorted. YES!

"And what made you think I want to go to Hogsmeade? Or to enjoy? Enjoying is not one of the things I feel like doing at the moment." he answered me without removing his arms from his eyes.

"What, then? Scream in the lavatory? Punch every object you fancy smashing down? Worry for Pansy? Plot ways to escape to St. Mungos to check for your beloved girlfriend? God, Malfoy, your life must be very dire and gruesome."

He didn't speak.

Uh-oh, another wrong thing to say.

"Malfoy?"

No answer.

'Hermione Granger what the hell did you do?' I panicked, I had to make him talk to me again or I'd never get the chance to make him anymore.

"Draco, I didn't mean to say anything against your life. I just-"

"But you're right..." he said silently.

I stared at him with mouth hanging open. "What?"

He turned to his side facing his back to me before saying, "You're correct. My life, since the day I was born, has been horrible...dire and gruesome." his voice turning into whisper after every word.

My heart sank again. I think I offended Malfoy. I think what I said was out of the line. I opened my mouth again to apologize but before I could do so, he spoke.

"I thought you were supposed to be having a headache, so just shut up, Granger."

"But Mal-"

I heard him heave a sort of sad and exhausted sigh and moments later he whispered:

_"Please."_

My eyes widened in disbelief when I heard him. Did he just say...Please? Did he actually do that? Did he plead to me for the very first time in his life? Did he-oh my god. I couldn't believe it.

But his magic word made me stop trying to talk to him. My heart softened more for Draco when I saw this other side of him. I knew it...there was more to him that he was not showing. But I would make him...I would. This was not a very bad start after all.

**A/N: so please, please tell me what you guys think about it. Please tell me...Please leave any REVIEW.**


	6. The Dragon Juice

**THE PINK UMBRELLA**

**A/N: Next chapter...**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

**CHAPTER FIVE: THE DRAGON JUICE**

**Hermione's POV:**

It was four in the afternoon and I was still in the Hospital wing, wide awake since I came here, accompanied by a sleeping blonde Slytherin with an injured hand.

I kept glancing back at him every 5 minutes, checking if he was awake and so I could try talking to him again. Being here in the hospital wing was not really a very nice thing. First, my supposed-to-be companion was fast asleep. Second, it was very boring, no books and all. Third, I've been feeling something weird in my head, like...my brain was becoming bigger and bigger cause my head was getting heavy. I was a bit dizzy at the moment too.

"Malfoy? Are you awake?" I called out to him.

No answer. Just slow breathing.

How the hell did he sleep so soundlessly for 6 hours in the middle of a cold, December morning?

I sighed. Maybe he was really exhausted. After everything that happened earlier this morning, I couldn't blame him if he just wanted to escape for a while and succumb to a beautiful and fantastical dream.

Too bad he wasn't facing me. I couldn't stare at him. For little entertainment -don't get me wrong- at least I have something to focus on about. After all, he had a handsome face. It wouldn't pain you to dreamily gaze at him for a little while to escape from boredom -except if he caught you doing so of course. Knowing Malfoy, he'd probably never stop tormenting and pestering you for ever laying an eye on his 'lovely' features.

I admit, I find him really thick for thinking high of himself. But what was so bad about it when it was all true? Well, maybe the way he praised himself...because he kind of put the others down on the process.

The only problem about Draco Malfoy, was his attitude towards other persons. He was fine with his girlfriend and some of his friends, but hardly ever charming towards everyone else. Especially muggle-borns...or in his language, the 'mudbloods'. To be honest, I think he was flawless if he was not a prat.  
Perfect in other word.

He was rich. He claimed to be capable of buying basically anything he wanted. And that was true. His gold in his vault in Gringotts could buy the whole quarter of Britain.

He was smart, intelligent and very clever. Yes, it was almost unbelievable when you look at him, but that was sadly the truth. Well, not to be boastful or something, but I was just a little way ahead of him. I was the top of the class...meaning, he was second.

He was bookish and a bad-boy type. Yup, as hard as it was to believe he was smart, he loved the library the same way I do. I never told Ron or Harry or anybody that I could always see him in the library, reading. Reading seriously. Reading like a genius. Reading like it was the last thing he'd ever wanted to do. And I never told Ron or Harry or anybody that sometimes, when I excuse myself from them to go to the library, it wasn't because I have to research something, or I have to finish some essays or I just feel like going...but because I wanted to see Malfoy. I wanted to see him the way no one would ever see him. A respectable, witty wizard. His bad-boy side, however, was not very unfamiliar to everybody. He usually woke up to make people regret why they bothered waking up at all. He bullied them 'till they finally cry and beg for him to stop. He abused his Prefect authority since he first got a hold of his badge. But he had been different since last week. Somehow, Hogwarts had been boring without his harassment.

He was tall, fit and pale. He was around 6 feet now and he was just 16. Well, Ron was taller than him but it seemed like, just anytime now, he could always be on the same level with him. He was fit and only God knew how he was maintaining it. We have always had bountiful meals three times everyday and because I sometimes stare at him I know how much he liked to eat. And he loved eating desserts as well! I was not sure he excercised on mornings, by the time I was getting ready for breakfast, he might still have just woken up. He did Quidditch, but would that really keep someone fit? Did it really burn all the calories and fats one took in? Well, I couldn't be sure, but maybe. He was white. Really white. I thought I was fair but when I get too near to Malfoy, I find myself facing the huge fact that I was truthfully tan, and Ron and Harry were dark and Angelina was...overcooked.

He had a perfect face. That was true. His face was pointy but it all fitted his body. His hair was blond. White blond. Nearly as white as his skin. His nose was shaped by God immaculately. It was long and...just beautiful. His eyebows were in perfect shape as well. His eyelashes were long and faultless. His eyes, his grey eyes, though usually scary because he always glared, were undoubtly mesmerizing especially when he smiled...especially when he was happy. It just glowed, making him more absolute.

'I'm telling you, one day, when you research the word 'perfect' Draco Malfoy's face will appear as the result.'

I sighed.

Yeah...he was perfect. If not because of his attitude.

I heard the door of the hospital wing open and in came two very familiar faces; my bestfriends bringing a bag of- I was surely not mistaken- Honeydukes sweets. I requested it, so they might have bought for me.

"Hi, how's Hogsmeade? I didn't know you're here already." I smiled, greeting them.

Harry and Ron both pulled a chair and placed it beside my bed. I immediately shifted my position to a sitting one. They were gleaming. Seemed like they enjoyed without me after all.

"So, what happened?" I started.

Ron dropped the bag of sweets on the bed. "'S that enough?"

I gaped at the sweets lying all ready to be eaten in my bed. And then I shot Ron an accusing look, "Honestly, Ronald? Did you think all of that can fit in my stomach just because it can in yours?"

"Does that mean I can share it with you?" Ron asked hopefully.

There was silence and we all stared at each other. Before we knew it, we burst out laughing. Ron held the side of my bed for assisstance, Harry was bending over his stomach, unable to stop the pain as he continued laughing and I, with my might, tried to cover my mouth just so I wouldn't salivate.

We immediately stopped laughing when we heard a low groan from the sleeping Slytherin 2 beds away from me. He might have been disturbed by our noise.

"Oops." I said.

Ron glared at Malfoy's back, "Didn't even notice him."

"How's he, Hermione?" Harry asked me. At least there was someone else who might have a little care about him.

"I think he's doing good. Been asleep all day. Didn't even wake up to eat lunch." I told Harry.

"Who cares if he missed lunch, anyway? Only Parkinson would give a damn he was missing, but now, he's lost the only one who truly have feelings for him." Ron said bitterly.

I shot him another angry look, "Ron, atleast show the person some sympathy! He's been suffering a lot, do not add to his burdens."

He snorted, "If he's suffering, you know perfectly he deserves it."

"No, he does not." I answered stiffly, looking daggers at Ron.

He just stared back at me with creased forehead and mouth slightly open.

Harry, probably sensing the intensity of the way I look at Ron and Ron to me, faked a cough.

"Hey, Hermione, guess who punched who in the Three Broomsticks." he showed a grin we just ignored.

I didn't answer, even Ron. We just stared at each other the same way.

"Crabbe and Goyle!" he answered his own question. "Didn't know what happened, but they were fighting about something serious. They both looked...furious." he trailed off awkwardly when none of us gave our attention to him.

"Ron, Hermione, come on! Now's not the time for fighting. Stop that staring contest, will you?"

I shook my head slowly at Ron. "If you're pleased to see him suffering then maybe you are no different to Malfoy. You're an insufferable git who loves to see people in pain."

"At least it wasn't because of me he's got to suffer. Although I would've liked it, to get even with him." Ron said bitterly.

I was about to retort back to Ron when a painful flash throbbed in my head. My hand instantly flew to the side of my head, "Ow!"

Harry and Ron directly flung on their feet to check on me.

"What is it now, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Don't tell me that thing's not gone yet?" Ron worriedly asked too.

The pain was getting worse every single second. What happened? Why did I suddenly have this headache? Let alone, this head wringling headache.

"Augh!" I screamed in pain. My head was burning! I could feel my brain entangling uncomfortably inside my head.

"Hermione!" they both shouted in unison. They were both holding my shoulder and laying me down the bed. I couldn't clearly hear what they were saying, I was busy clutching my flaming head.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you?"

I heard the loud and annoyed yell of Malfoy. I guess we've totally woken him up now.

"Shut up, Malfoy! We've no time with you! Hermione's in pain, you idiot, so shut up!" I heard Ron yell back at him.

"Augh!" My head was going to explode any minute now, I could feel it.

"Let me bloody sleep!" I heard Draco again. I wanted to apologize but I couldn't say anything except moans of the pain I felt1

"Is that how insensitive you are, Malfoy?! Or are you really just a damn saddist?!" It was Harry who yelled now.

"Why don't you just-Ahh, you bloody morons!"

I opened my eyes a little just to see Malfoy walking out of bed, stomping away with his irritated, annoyed, pestered, name it- face. I felt bad...why did I suddenly have this headache? I couldn't have distured Malfoy, and he wouldn't have gotten angrier to us. The little hope I had this morning suddenly vanished. It was all my fault...it was all my headache's fault.

"Hermione! Are you alright? Hermione!" Ron and Harry stayed around her and kept asking her questions with obvious answers.

"My head! Help me!" I suddenly screamed.

"There, Madam Pomfrey! The source of the awakening hubbub!" I heard Malfoy again. He came back! With Madam Pomfrey. He came back with the only one who could help me!

"What happened here?" Madam Pomfrey immediately shooed Ron and Harry aside.

"My head...it hurts! A lot Madam Pomfrey!" I exclaimed.

"What? But I thought I've already given you Dragon Juice?"

"Aughhh!" I answered her a loud and piercing scream.

"Okay, I'll be right back with another one!" she turned on her heel and hurried away.

That Dragon Juice...how could I be stupid? I've read about them in the book 'Wonders of Magical Creatures'. Dragon Juice was extracted from Norwegian Ridgebacks and could effectively remove one's headache but would swiftly create a very head crashing pain if drunk without reason too. I shouldn't have drunk that in the first place. If only I remembered the consequences...stupid Hermione!

Not so long after, Madam Pomfrey went back with another glass of Dragon urine. I drank it immediately wanting the pain I feel to get lost. Right after drinking it all up, I handed the glass back to Madam Pomfrey. I felt instantly calm again. The pain was still there, but somehow, I could fight it. I lay again, wanting to do nothing but rest.

"Miss Granger, are you positively sure you're alright now?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

I nodded, breathing hard.

"Miss Granger, what happened? I though you were fine this morning?" she asked.

I couldn't find the voice to speak. But I answered her, nonetheless.

"I guess...I wasn't then..."

"Are you sure, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"What if your headache attacks you again in the Great Hall this dinner?" -Harry spoke with a hint of concern.

"That wouldn't happen, Mr. Potter...because Miss Granger will be staying here in the Hospital wing until tomorrow if she's fine by then." Madam Pomfrey said.

"She can't go now?" Ron turned to Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm afraid not, . I do not certainly understand what kind of sickness Miss Granger's got that a glass of Dragon Juice didn't work enough to heal her. I have to make sure she's okay before I let her out." she said with finality.

I nodded in agreement. Staying in the Hospital wing was not a very good idea at all, but I won't be staying alone...As far as I know, he'd be staying here too, Draco. This was just another chance given to me...lovely.

"I'll be going now. I'll come back to check you Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy. and Mr. Weasley, I trust you'll leave Miss Granger to rest soon." and with that, she walked out.

Ron and Harry looked at me worriedly. I smiled at them. Even to Ron, forgetting the heated argument we had just minutes ago.

We turned our heads to Malfoy when we heard his familiar sneer.

"Knock it off, Malfoy." Ron hissed at him.

He scoffed and sat on his bed looking at Ron with mock amusement.

"I can't believe only Granger has the proper head in Gryffindor."

"And what's that suppose to mean, Malfoy?" Harry faced him.

"Well, it's just that, when she was aking you for help, you just stayed and asked her stupid questions," he paused. "'Hermione, are you alright?'" he said mocking Harry and Ron. "Wasn't it obvious she was not? She wanted you to call Madam Pomfrey to get rid of her pain, if you didn't realize that."

Harry opened his mouth but closed it again. Well, in fact, Draco was right.

He raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Why so silent, Potter? Nothing to shot back? Perhaps, you realized I was right?"

"Shut up, Malfoy." Ron told him silently but bitterly.

"I don't think you'd want me to shut up,Weasley. Because if I did, then no one would've called help for your mudblood friend. She'd have suffered headache like she'd suffer torture from the Cruciatus curse."

Ron and Harry's face reddened with embarrassment.

"You should thank me Potter, Weasley. If I wasn't irritated with your noises, no one would ever be able to help her. I don't think calling Madam Pomfrey ever crossed your stupid minds." he scoffed and looked at me. "What a poor thing you are Granger. Brave friends, you've got...but brainless."

Ron and Harry didn't think of spatting back. It was bad hearing Malfoy say hurtful things to my friends...but I should thank him, he saved me from that pain.

Like he would've saved Pansy from the Death Eater.

He snorted one last time before laying back to his bed, covering his eyes with his right arm.

I looked at my friends apologetically.

"We're sorry, Hermione." Ron started.

"Malfoy's right. We're stupid for not thinking of Madam Pomfrey at all. We just panicked...We're truly sorry." Harry apologized like he had done something very wrong.

"Oh, Harry, Ron, that's okay. I understand that you panicked. I'm your friend and you just got worried...that's okay, really." I assured them.

Though they smiled, I knew they were still upset by their actions.

"See you tomorrow, Hermione. Hope you'll be fine." Ron leaned forward to kiss my cheek and so had Harry. They waved to me goodbye, and left.

I sighed. I tilted my head to the left to look at Malfoy who was back in his sleep again.

"Malfoy?" I called out silently.

He didn't answer. He had already drifted back to sleep then.

"Thank you." I whispered.

I smiled to myself as I looked up the ceiling. I swear I heard him snort after I said thank you...I wished, I just wished to every falling star, that that was Malfoy's way of saying 'You're Welcome'. Because if it was...then Operation Cheer Draco Up was not very hard like I thought it would be. Because...he cooperated well enough.

I finally closed my tired eyes and drifted off to dreamland.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the mistakes I've done. Please tell me what you think of this fic. Please leave a REVIEW and tell me your reactions.**


	7. The Dream Powder

**THE PINK UMBRELLA**

**A/N: Next Chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

**CHAPTER SIX: THE DREAM POWDER**

"Time for your dinner, children!" I heard Madam Pomfrey call out. I sat in my bed and tilted my head towards the direction of her voice and saw her enter the Hospital wing, levitating two trays of food. I was gonna have my dinner at last.

Madam Pomfrey placed breakfast tables in each of mine and Malfoy's bed and then lay the trays of food.

"Call me when you're done, children. Enjoy!" Madam Pomfrey happily went out of the wing.

"Children? For god's sake, I'm 16!" I heard Malfoy mutter in annoyance.

I chuckled at his remark and felt his head jerk towards me. I looked at him, and I was right, he was glaring at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

He snorted before looking away and started eating. I smiled lightly before eating my own dinner too. It was a silent dinner. No one talked. I could only hear the chewing of our foods and the gulping of our pumpkin juice.

This was my chance...we were alone together. This only happened once in a blue moon.

I turned my head to look at Malfoy. What I saw made me laugh. Draco Malfoy was eating femininely. Different from the way he usually ate.

He looked at me with furrowed forehead, "What now?" he asked with irritation.

"Why are you eating in such a slow pace, Malfoy?" I asked him, still laughing a bit.

He raised his eyebrow, "I don't eat like your friend, Weasley, so what do you expect?"

"Well," I put my chicken down. "On the contrary, you do." I said very certainly as if answering a 'what's your name' question.

He scoffed, "How can you say so?"

"Because," I said slowly "Whenever I look at you in the Great Hall every meal, you always devour your food like there's no tomorrow." I grinned.

He stared at me with his emotionless face before arching another eyebrow, smirking. "So, am I to understand that you feed your eyes by molesting my features every meal?"

"I-what?"

He laughed, "Does Potter and Weasley know you fancy me, Granger?"

"I-I don't fancy you, Malfoy!" I denied, frowning at him and went back to eating my food. He was really arrogant! Getting annoyed to him could not really be avoided. I could feel heat slowly creeping in my face out of embarrassment.

And how stupid of me for saying I look at him every meal! Now, I have to be cautious or he'd catch me and get more embarrassed. What if he told his friends that I fancied him? I'd be in a big trouble with my own friends.

I heard him chuckle and whispered, "The Mudblood Gryffindor gets obsessed with the Slytherin Prince...hmm, nice headline for the Daily Prophet. What says you, Granger?"

"The Slytherin Prince gets thick again, says I, Malfoy."I said not looking at him.

"Ew." I heard him say. I turned my head to look at him confusedly.

"Huh?"

His forehead creased, "I didn't realize I was talking to you, mudblood. Forget this ever happened." he focused back to his food.

Reality struck me. Yes, I was indeed talking to Malfoy. I didn't realize we were having a conversation, finally! He laughed, at one point...he chuckled...he did those while talking to me! I smiled realizing I was working quite alright. This was probably his first laugh after Pansy's incident. I even made him forget he was not supposed to talk to me.  
I grinned stupidly before thinking of another topic I might start with. I looked at my plate...I nearly finished my chicken. There were just berries and cheese in there. I smiled as an idea dominated my head.

I coughed falsely, "Malfoy, do you like cheese?"

I didn't expect him to choke in his pumpkin juice, but he did. I chuckled at him. I knew that was a ridiculous question, that was why I purposely asked it.

He looked at me like I asked him if he had panties. It was hilarious.

"Just what kind of question is that, Granger?"

I shrugged, smiling at him.

"Cheese? Do I like cheese? Are you losing your sanity now?"

"I just want to have a conversation, honestly, Malfoy." I answered.

"And what? You expect me to want to have an intelligent conversation with you about bloody cheese?"

I sighed and pretended to roll my eyes on him, "Just answer it, Malfoy."

"Well, no!" He spatted.

"Really? Funny, I think I know why you don't. You're scared of it, aren't you?"

His forehead creased even more if it was possible. "Scared? What the hell are you up to, Granger?"

"I saw her this morning, scolding you...you know, your mother? Micheese Malfoy?"

"Micheese Malfoy?" he repeated incredulously, "What have you done to your head, Granger? On which wall did you happen to bang it with? You're screws are loosening a bit." he shook his head slowly.

I laughed not minding his snide comments, "Isn't it funny? Don't you know what that is, Malfoy? That's what you call, a joke. It doesn't hurt other persons...unlike your usual jokes."

"That kind of joke, is boring Granger. Micheese Malfoy..." he snorted," Madam Pomfrey!"

At once, Madam Pomfrey came running to us. She levitated our trays and table away before giving us medicines. After making sure we consumed our medicines, she left us to rest.

It was, I assumed, midnight when I was awakened by a loud and piercing scream not far from me. I bolted up right then and turned to look at Malfoy. He was sweating in his bed. He was twitching and panting and moving his body everywhere. His eyes were deeply shut. I stared at him in horror and when he screamed again, I quickly jolted out of bed and hurried towards him.

"Malfoy...Malfoy, what is it?" I worriedly went near him. His feet were stirring, kicking the bed. His hands were stiff in his sides, but veins were starting to stick up his skin. He was throwing his head back against his pillow, panting and moaning.

"Not Pansy please...not Pansy...Pansy...NO!" he screamed again. His body was covered with his sweet scented perspiration. He was having a dream. A very bad dream.

_"JUST KILL ME! NOT PANSY! I BEG YOU!"_

There were now tears sliding down his eyes. I knew for sure those were tears, because he definitely was crying. He was having a nightmare...about Pansy Parkinson being tortured.

"NO! AHHHHH!" he screamed in agony. I couldn't bear hearing him in this state anymore. I had to get Madam Pomfrey. I had to get help.

I ran as fast as I could to her office. "Madam Pomfrey!"

No answer.

"Madam Pomfrey, I need your help!" I shouted again.

But I just heard my own voice echoed through the walls.

"MADAM POMFREY! Where the hell are you when I bloody need you?!" I ran outside the Hospital wing, shouting with all my might.

"HELP!"

"AHHHH! NO!" I heard Malfoy's scream again.

"Malfoy, hold on...I'll get you some help." I muttered after another shout of help.

Why the bloody hell were people gone when you needed them the most? I was panicking, Malfoy kept on shouting and so have I but no one seemed to have heard any of us. Were they all out for some fresh air? Were they enjoying themselves while Malfoy was having a nightmare here?!

"What should I do? What should I do? What in the name of Merlin's beard should I freaking DO?!" I muttered in annoyance. I couldn't just let him succumb in his bad dream. I needed to help him. I needed to think...come on Granger, you were the brightest witch of your batch, it was time to use your brain for something important...AHA!

'That's right!'

I rushed to the first flight of stairs I saw. I ran and ran and ran not worrying if Filch or Peeves or whoever might caught me until I reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady.

"On this dead of the night?" the Fat Lady muttered.

"RUMPLESTILTSKIN!" I basically barked the password in her face. I didn't care at the moment. All I cared about was to get through this freaking portrait and get the dream powder I kept under my bed sheet.

"No need to shout, lady!" the Fat Lady complained. The portrait swung open and I immediately crawled inside. I felt sorry for having shouted at the Fat Lady's face. I'd just ask for apology in the morning.

As I have expected it, the common room was totally deserted. I was the only one who usually stayed this late to do assignments or read books or talk with Ron and Harry.

I climbed up the spiral staircase to the girls dormitories. I harshly opened the door to our room, luckily no one woke up. They stirred but continued sleeping. I ducked down my bed and reached for the bag of dream powder I got from Fred and George. They said, it killed away unwanted dreams of any sort and change it into something happy or the opposite of your previous bad one...just the thing I needed. I just hoped against hope that Fred and George were not messing with me about this product of theirs. If it made Malfoy's nightmare worse, I swear I'd decapacitate them first thing in the morning after asking Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's permission and Ron and Ginny's apology.

I hurriedly went out of the room and basically fell from the staircase as I was rushing down. I gasped in pain but stood up at once forgetting the bruise I just got in my knee. I crawled out of the portrait hole and didn't bother looking back at the Fat Lady who made an irritated noise about how disrespectful I was.

I was running for nearly 20 minutes before I reached the Hospital wing again. I entered the room to find Madam Pomfrey in her sleeping gown, looking at Malfoy who was still twitching forcefully in his bed worriedly.

"Miss Granger, what has happened to Mr. Malfoy? And where have you been?" she asked me. But I didn't have the time to answer her. I ran to Malfoy's bedside and poured the dream powder in Malfoy's face.

"Miss Granger, why are you putting dust in Mr. Malfoy's face?" she asked frantically.

"It's a dream powder. He'll be fine..." I said almost out of breath after the long run.

"Dream Powder?" she asked. I nodded still focusing on Malfoy. I was waiting for him to get calm.  
But he was still twitching!

Oh my god! It didn't work...what the hell...I was going to kill Gred and Forge Weasley-

"He's stopped wriggling Miss Granger." I heard Madam pomfrey said with amusement.

I looked at Malfoy again. And Madam Pomfrey was right. He'd calm down..

His face was still sweating but his expression was back to being peaceful...like he was having a better dream. His panting stopped. His breathing slowly went back to its normal pace.

I heaved a heavy sigh. "Thank god..." I muttered.

"Impressive, Miss Granger." Madam Pomfrey smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Are you okay now Miss Granger? No more headache?" she asked.

I nodded, tired.

"I was doing some checking with my Dragon juice. I still can't believe it didn't work on you the first time. It always had before. I didn't hear Mr. Malfoy's screams until I finished my experiment with the juice. Nothing's wrong with it, so I'm still wondering what had gone wrong when you drank it."

I smiled, trying to wash away my guilt. She stayed all night just to check her medicine for some fault...when the truth was, it was really me pretending to have headache when I took the juice first.

"Now, I can see you've worked this out Miss Granger. Go back to sleep now. Mr. Malfoy seems to be okay."

I nodded. Madam Pomfrey smiled before turning back, out of the Hospital wing.

When I heard the door slammed quietly. I looked at Malfoy again. Indeed he was back at peace. I smiled while staring at him.

His face really was angelic.

"Pansy..." I heard him murmur.

So, Pansy was the star of his dreams bad or good? He truly loved her. If Pansy only knew how lucky she was...

I turned to go back to my bed when I caught him murmur something else.

"I feel cold..."

I glanced back at him. He was having goosebumps.

I went near him and pulled his blanket to his chest to protect him from the cold.

"Pansy...stay with me...keep me warm." he murmured once again.

As much as I wanted to...I couldn't. I was not Pansy...I was Granger...

I sighed and started backing away again when I heard him say, "Please stay with me...I need you."

I smiled. I wanted you to need me too Malfoy.

Not thinking twice anymore, I climbed up to bed beside him. Unexpectedly, he snuggled close to me. He wriggled his face on the crook of my neck...he was too near I could literally feel his breath brush against my skin. I threw my left arm over his head and used my other hand to caress his sleeping face. I brushed my hand against his soft and delicate cheek. I traced his nose with the tip of my index finger. I touched his pink and very soft lips and as I worshiped his face I concluded: I wasn't wrong when I said he was perfect. He really was...

"I love you..." he muttered silently.

A small smile escaped my lips. I knew it wasn't for me...but I was with him when he said that...so it was all the same...for me at least.

I stroked his blonde hair and it felt nice against my hand. I never, in my life, touched a hair as beautiful as his. I once saw hair like Malfoy's when I was a kid...it was wet from the rain but I was not able to touch it.

I bent down to kiss his head as soft as I could, careful not to wake him up.

I couldn't imagine Ron or Harry or anyone else's face if they saw me on bed with Malfoy...him cuddled close to me and me kissing his head affectionately.

I didn't mean to feel this way to Malfoy. He made my life difficult for the last 5 years and here I am...confessing the truth that from the start, my 'hate' towards him never existed. It was barely just annoyance and irritation...a bit of anger, yes...but never hate.

I could never hate someone I silently admire from the first time I saw him in Hogwarts Express almost 6 years ago until the present time.

Why was it I liked him?

God knew...

"Don't leave me..." he said softly.

"I won't..." I whispered back.

If only he knew it was me comforting him...me, _Hermione Granger._

"Pansy..."

But then again, sadly.._.he don't._

**A/N: so, how was that chapter? Please leave any REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	8. She's Not Coming Back Soon

**THE PINK UMBRELLA**

**A/N: Hello! So, uh. Next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: SHE'S NOT COMING BACK SO SOON**

Draco's POV:

I woke up at the husky voice of my friend, Blaise Zabini. I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was the black face of my best friend.

"Hey, Draco. What's up?" he said.

I groaned as rays of sunlight hit my face. I immediately covered it by my arms.

"Would you close that thing?" I annoyingly demanded. Blaise then huffed before obeying. He harshly slid the curtain to cover the window.

Who opened those curtains in the first place? I told Madam Pomfrey I liked it just close. Bloody woman.

I sat up in my bed and leaned my weight to my left arm. I poked the side of my temple with my fingers. I don't remember drinking alcohol last night but the sting in my head was like the pain I feel waking up with hang-over.

"Are you okay, Draco?" Blaise sat on the end of my bed.

"I don't know...my head hurts." I muttered while massaging my head.  
"Oh, had a bad dream last night?" he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I looked at him, frowning.

He shook his head immediately and stopped chuckling. He pursed his lips together and looked down on the floor.

I don't remember everything that happened last night. But I do remember something weird. I had a dream about Pansy...a very horrible dream about the girl I love. I saw how she was being tortured. I was there...I was watching her twitch and turn and scream and yell and shout and moan and groan and cry and beg for her own death. I was there, yes...but I didn't do anything. I couldn't do anything. I tried to move but nothing happened. I stood there, watching her slowly creep to death. I wanted to protect her...but I couldn't.

Why?

Why did she have to suffer? Why did she have to feel all those pain...for me? I would understand if she gave me up to the Dark Lord in exchange of her safety. I'd rather have it that way...but why did she have to protect me? Why did she have to keep me safe?

Why wasn't I there for her?

But the weird part of that dream was not the way it seemed so real...but because it suddenly changed into something...rather pleasant and good.

Pansy and I were by the lake, watching the twinkling stars in the dark but peaceful sky. She was sitting on the grassy ground with extended feet and I was with her, lying with my back on the ground and my head on her lap. I was looking not at the sky...but up to her. She was closing her eyes and smiling as she inhaled the cold and fresh evening air. And I couldn't help but smile as well. I hope every night would be that beautiful. And then I felt cold...I suddenly wanted her to lock me in a warm, loving embrace. I asked her to stay with me...I told her I needed her to warm me up...and she did. She bent down to hug me and it felt so comforting...and real. I closed my eyes to rest and felt her soft hand caress my face. It was a very lovely dream...and very real.

"Has anybody told you about Crabbe and Goyle?" My thoughts were interrupted by Blaise's voice.

"What about them?" I asked. Well, truthfully, I don't really care what trouble they caught themselves into. It was not that I don't care about them...well, I don't, just sort of.

Blaise sighed and shook his head slowly, "Seems like, they've ended their friendship."

"What do you mean?" I asked, a bit puzzled.

"Well...it happened yesterday in Hogsmeade. They were in the Three Broomsticks having a heated discussion about something I'm not sure what, and I guess they weren't having a stupid argument because they were serious, no sign of clowning and waggery just pure sedateness...and then it happened fast and nobody even saw it coming...Goyle punched Crabbe full in the face." Blaise finished a little out of breath.

It took me long enough to understand what Blaise just told me. Crabbe and Goyle in a heated argument nothing about stupidity...and had gone boxing each other afterwards? Had hell frozen over? Or had the great lake dried up? Or had the Giant Squid lost all its tentacles? Or had those mermaids turned into beautiful fishes? Or perhaps, had Professor Sprout confessed her feelings to Hagrid?

"They...what?" was all I can say.

"Well, unbelievable isn't it? But it's true...they've been having rows since last week...when Pansy was found in the lake...when you started being different." Blaise looked at me with a slight hint of loss in his eyes.

"What were they suppose to be fighting about? They didn't have logic to think things over, did they? That news is a bit...odd."

Blaise nodded slowly with pursed lips. Then he looked up to me and said, "Are you...okay, now?" he asked uncertainly. I didn't understand what he meant because his eyes were full of concern but I realized suddenly that he was asking me about Pansy.

I gazed down and sighed. Honestly I wasn't. I missed her so much. And I was still longing to see her...to feel her presence... her soft kisses...her warm breath against me...her sweet touches...everything about her...

"I want her back, Blaise...soon or I'll lose my mind." I said honestly.

He stood up and patted my shoulders. "I know how you feel, Draco."

I looked up to him with creasing forehead, "You do?"

He nodded, "Yeah...I mean, Pansy's my friend too, isn't she?"

I shrugged, "Well, yeah, I suppose."

I accidentally tilted my head towards the direction of the bed I remembered as what the mudblood occupied. But when I looked, she wasn't there anymore.

"Where's the Gryffindor?" I asked, still looking at the empty bed.

"You mean, Granger? She went out already. I met her when I was on my way here." he answered.

"Oh."

"So, are you going out today?" Blaise asked.

I nodded, "I think so...but I need to ask Madam Pomfrey's permission first or she'll go ballistic if she learns I let myself out without her knowledge about it."

He nodded in agreement. Just then, Madam Pomfrey came in.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're up now. How are you feeling?" she went near and grabbed my injured hand gently. She raised it to eye level and examined it for good 2 minutes.

Finally, she gently let it down and faced me, "Your hand's looking fine. It's gonna heal soon and the scar will eventually vanish as well, leaving no mark of the violence you did to yourself. I expect you won't do that again."

I couldn't promise that, sorry.

"I quite don't like you here..." she added matter-of-factly

I looked at her, insulted by what she said. "Excuse me?"

"Well, it's only that, you've got really awful dreams I don't think I can deal with well enough."

I nodded. I couldn't blame her...I couldn't deal with it myself.

"You can go now, . And hope you don't come back here." she said smiling.

I leapt out of bed and started walking out with Zabini on my tail. I found her remarks insulting and pride-stabber. She hoped I don't come back? I felt like being kicked out badly...I hated that woman.

"That sounds really bitter for me, Draco." I heard Zabini whisper behind me.

I nodded, "Very bitter, Blaise."

As we progressed farther, we heard Madam Pomfrey's voice ringing through the walls calling us back. I didn't intend to turn and hear another insult from her, but with heavy heart, I still did turn and stop and she caught us.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey?" I asked with a hint of bitterness in my vioce.

She stopped in front of us panting slowly. She looked at me longingly and hesitantly spoke, "Well...Dumbledore warned me not to tell you too much about her condition...but I think you have all the right to know."

My foreheads creased. 'Her condition'? Whose?

She spoke again, "I know how much she meant to you. I saw all your care for her that day when you brought her in the Hospital wing."

Upon hearing that, I immediately realized she was talking about Pansy. I suddenly showed interest to what she was about say to us.

"I saw the fear in your eyes...the worry and the affection. You were fighting back your tears and I felt that. When you were brought here after punching the mirror, I found reasons not to tell you...because you intend to hurt yourself. But after remembering the emotions that flooded your eyes that day on Miss Parkinson's incident, I found the mere reason to let you know."

She was looking at me with hesitations. I looked back at her pleadingly. I really wanted to know what was happening to my girlfriend. Any information about her would be fine...any.

"What is it Madam Pomfrey?" I asked the old mediwitch.

"Promise me first, you're not going to do anything bad against yourself."

That thing was rather hard. I found it really difficult to control my emotions and my body to stop whatever it wanted to do. But in exchange of information about Pansy, I nodded half-heartedly. I was a man of my word, so I was going to keep my promise.  
I couldn't believe I'm doing this...honestly.

"I have your word . No harm to yourself."

I nodded again.

She sighed, "Okay...what you have to know is that..." she paused.

"Is that?" I echoed.

"Is that," she continued reluctantly, "Miss Parkinson will not be able to come back here to Hogwarts for the rest of your 6th year."

"What?" Zabini and I said in unison.

"I'm sorry , , but I assume that there is no further point for the both of you to wait for Miss Parkinson's arrival back here. Because she sadly wouldn't be doing such thing so soon...or, may it not be possible, she wouldn't ever be coming back at all." she finished looking at me and Zabini with apologetic face.

I was stunned and so was Zabini. We weren't ready for this kind of information. She wasn't coming back soon? Did that mean I have to be alone for a while? Did that mean I have to miss her much, much more than I already do? Did that mean I have to deal with my 6th year completely lonely? Did that mean I have to hold back my anger much longer?

"I'm so sorry ..."

I nodded, "Thank you Madam Pomfrey." I said silently.

She turned and walked away after heaving another sad sigh.

I don't know how I should feel. Should I be happy, because she was all safe in 's? Or should I be sad, because she wouldn't be able to come back home to me? Or should I be angry, because I knew perfectly I was the reason this all happened to her?

Or should I be furious, because I had to deal with the anger I felt to myself without doing anything to harm me as a promise to Madam Pomfrey?

What an evil life.

Zabini and I entered the Great Hall together. It was the first time after one whole week that I came back to this place. But I still couldn't enjoy being back to this large hall. What was the point of eating and enjoying when the only person I wanted to eat with and laugh with and be-a-proper-person with could not be with me through the rest of my 6th year Hogwarts life?

We walked to the Slytherin long-table and sat beside each other. I couldn't avoid getting bothered with all the eyes following us across the hall. I glared at them with flaming eyes and luckily as always, they hastily looked away with a little shudder.

"Hi, Draco."

I averted my head towards the direction of the silent greeting. There, I saw Daphne Greengrass, one of Pansy's close friends. She hesitantly gave a very timid smile to me. I gave her a curt nod in return, and her little smile changed into a very wide grin like the one she always possessed.

"So, is it safe to talk to you now?"

I was a little surprised by her question. Why? Wasn't it safe before? And then I remembered my dark times when I hexed the people who attempted to try and talk to me. I was very upset back then that was why I had done that cruelty even to the Slytherins, my family.

"I guess so, Greengrass." I answered before reaching out for some bacon. I was rather hungry that morning.

"Good!" she said before rising from her seat 4 people away across me to transfer right in front of me. "So, have you any idea about Pansy's condition? Had Dumbledore told you something, like when could she possibly return?"

Blaise and I exchanged looks. Only the two of us knew about Pansy. I sighed and turned my attention back to the bacon on my golden plate ignoring Daphne, acting like I never heard her question and I never knew she was there.

"So? You're going to ignore me, that's it?" Daphne said with a hint of exasperation in her high-pitched voice. "Welcome back, Draco." she stood up grumpily and motioned to walk away. But before doing so, she looked back to me and crossed her arms to her chest.

"Don't you really have any fact about my friend?" she asked sharply, demanding for a reply.

"I have one." I replied simply.

She arched an eyebrow and slammed her palms in the table. "Pray tell."

I sighed and gazed at Daphne who was looking down on me. She was Pansy's friend, so she had all the right to know about what I knew.

"She won't be back soon." I stated effortlessly.

She didn't talk for the next couple of seconds and seemed to be waiting for me to say more. I rolled my eyes and looked down back to my awaiting bacon that I have just barely touched because of this woman here vexing me.

"What, that's it?" she was officially pestering my breakfast. I am positively sure I wouldn't be attending my first class with properly fed stomach.

I opened my mouth again but Blaise answered her for me. "Yeah, that bloody hell is it. Can you leave Draco alone now?" he shot her a sharp look indicating her to leave in peace before he threw her away. Well, Blaise wasn't that charming too, was he?

Daphne made a face before completely walking away from us. At last, I could eat...and ponder about Pansy in peace.

I was in the middle of my daydream when Blaise gave me a soft but irritating nudge on the side. I glared at him, "What?"

He wasn't looking at me but somewhere else in farther tables. I followed his gaze but couldn't quite figure out what he was looking at. There were a lot of students to be sure who he was staring at.

"What is it you idiot? Did you know you just interrupted my-"

"Hermione Granger's staring at you, mate." he muttered plainly.

"Day-what?" I said, taken aback.

I looked at the Gryffindor table and saw the mudblood staring at me. I caught her jerk straight in her seat and froze. I stared back at her frowning.

'Why the hell is this mudblood looking at me?' I remembered what our conversation-oh god, I couldn't believe I actually had one with her- last night in the Hospital wing when she accidentaly slipped and revealed that she usually stared at me every meal, but I never assumed it was real. Until now I actually caught her in act.

I frowned at her more making her face turn into a deep shade of red and before she totally turned maroon she looked away still flushed holding her breath.

"She doesn't fancy you, does she?" Blaise shot me an accusing look.

"Of course not! And what made you think I care if she does?" I pushed a spoonfull of bacon down my throat.

He shrugged, "It's just interesting. The mudblood in love to a pureblood. Let alone, you're suppose to be enemies."

I snorted, "A mudblood falling for a pureblood is very understandable, Zabini. Of course, they want to get an offspring with the accurate wizard blood. By doing so, they wouldn't look so unwanted anymore. But if a pureblood fell for a mudblood...that's what you call a crime against nature without any pardon possible."

He chuckled. "So, you better not fall for her Draco. If you don't want to commit _a crime against nature without any pardon possible._"

I glared at him. Why did I ever become best friends with this moron?

"Never, Zabini. Never over my dead, fucking gorgeous, body." I said stressing each syllable for his stupid mind to understand.

He laughed and raised his two hands on each side of his clowning face, "Fine, Draco. If you say so."

I shook my head unbelievably and grabbed my goblet of pumpkin juice and gulped it all.

I love Pansy. And Pansy was a PUREBLOOD.

I hate Granger. Granger was a pathetic MUDBLOOD.

See the difference? I wouldn't leave Pansy, the one perfect for me, for a mudblood I hated so much. Damn, that was just the most sickening thought ever.

**A/N: So, please leave a REVIEW?**


	9. Ruckus in History of Magic

**THE PINK UMBRELLA**

**A/N: Next Chapter... please bear with my mistakes.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: RUCKUS IN HISTORY OF MAGIC**

History of Magic was not a very fun subject at all. Why did I even choose this subject in the first place? It was very boring. And Professor Binns, the ghost, was probably the most boring teacher ever. And what was worst about it, was that I had to attend this class with the sodding Gryffindors.

I normally just go flirt with Pansy during this class. We sat together and hold-hands under the table. We talked about sweet-nothings (and I would never admit it to anyone,that was just embarrassing) or backbite and made fun of the people we hated.

But today, was just different. Pansy wasn't with me. And I don't feel like talking with Zabini at the moment. After our conversation in the Great Hall, I had to get away from him or I would have to hit him if not. Crabbe and Goyle were out of the list too. Like what Blaise told me, they weren't minding each other and were constantly giving death glares every time they could.

Fine. I'd settle alone then. That was the best thing. Atleast I wouldn't have to be trapped with the type of people I don't understand.

I felt someone sit beside me and tilted my head only to find Granger sitting on Pansy's seat.

"What the hell are you doing here, mudblood?!" I yelled at her.

She looked at me innocently and answered, "Sitting, if it isn't obvious, which it is, Malfoy."

"Get out of here, Granger. Sit somewhere else!" I spatted, shooing her away.

"Well," she pretended to look around and then back to me. "Look, Malfoy. This is the only seat available. As much as I don't want to sit with you, I have to, or I would be standing the whole period,which I'm not very interested on doing at the moment." she said matter-of-factly.

I looked around too. Truly there weren't other empty seats. I sharply looked at her and said through clenched teeth, "So where the hell are the extra chairs, then?!"

She shrugged, "Professor Binns took them out so the room wouldn't be crowded."

"I can't believe it!" I hissed at her.

"You have to, Malfoy. I swear if I only have another choice, then I won't choose to be with you. I have already asked Ron, Harry and some other friends to sit with you so I can take their place, but they won't...I didn't have another choice, Malfoy. I hope I have." she said looking at me in a mock sympathy way.

I inhaled a lot of air before finally making a decision. I don't care if Zabini annoyed me as long as this girl got lost.

I turned my head and directly spotted Zabini 5 seats behind me. He was sitting with another Slytherin -so lucky- Millicent Bullstrode- or maybe not that lucky then.

"Blaise!" I called him.

He didn't hear me. He just continued chatting with Millicent.

"Blaise! ZABINI, YOU IDIOT!"

He finally raised his head and heard me. He arched his eyebrow, "What? No need to call me that!" he said with annoyance.

"Blaise, come here!"

Granger looked at me immediately with shocked, narrow eyes.

"What?" Blaise asked, perplexed.

"I said come here! Exchange seats with Granger! That's a fucking order Zabini, I'm a bloody prefect if you must remember!" I shot him a warning look.

He looked flabbergasted by my threat. He seemed to understand what I said and immediately stood up. But before he could move another muscle, Granger talked.

"No! Stay where you are Zabini!" she retorted, before looking at me. "Exchange? And what? I have to sit with Bullstrode? No way, Malfoy!" she gazed back to Blaise who seemed to have frozen from his position. "You stay there Zabini and that's an order. I happen to be a prefect too!"

Oh yeah, I forgot I wasn't the only one enjoying this authority. Why did Granger have to be a prefect as well? Cruel life.

I glared at Granger and she glared back. Let's see whose eyes burned first.

"So, uh...which prefect should I obey?" Blaise asked, still unmoving.

I looked at him and said, "Me of course. I am your friend, Zabini."

Granger retorted back too. "You'll want to obey me more, Zabini. The Head Girl's a Gryffindor and the Head Boy's a Hufflepuff. Both are my friends. I can always tell them to take a fair lot of points from Slytherin. Now, you don't want your house to suffer, do you?" she asked crossing her arms in her chest and smirked.

He looked at me apologetically, "I'm sorry, Draco." and he went back down to sit and ecouraged Millicent in a conversation to avoid my accusing and flaming glares.

I was fuming with anger as I faced the board once again. I couldn't believe my own friend turned me down. I'd deal with you, you idiot, later. You were going to regret you listened to this mudblood's threat.

"I hate you Granger. I fucking do."

"Same here, Malfoy." she said simply, in a gleeful voice and from the corner of my eyes, I could see her lips stretch into a triumphant smile.

Filthy little mudblood. Curse you, Granger! Curse you to hell!

"In 706, Goblins and Wizards..." blah blah blah.

I sighed. Boring. No one was even giving him full attention. Well, except Granger who was busy listening to his dull discussion while scribbling clean notes on her parchment. But, so far, most of the class had their attentions to something else other than the tale of the Goblins and Wizards and how they had war and became companions in the end whatsoever. Honestly, I don't care about it.

My thoughts landed on Pansy. How was she now? Were those cuts and bruises in her body gone now? Was she feeling okay now? Had she opened her eyes yet? Had she been asking for me? Had she been thinking of me like I thought of her? Had she missed me so badly like I missed her? Had she been dying to see me like I do?

I couldn't go on like this. Missing her and dying to see her...I'd go mad sooner or later.

"Malfoy?" My thoughts were interrupted by the quiet calling of the mudblood beside me.

I grunted in reply, having no intention on making another conversation with her.

"Hey," she poked me on my shoulder that made me annoyed.

I looked at her, frowning. How dare she touch me? "What?"

"Why don't you copy notes instead of just spacing out there?" she said, looking at me bossily.

"Why don't you just mind your own business and leave me alone?" I demanded, more than requested.

She shrugged, "Try it, Malfoy. It isn't bad at all, copying." she smiled lightly.

I narrowed my eyes on her and scoffed, "It's not very good either. And will you stop disturbing me, you filthy mudblood! I've dealt with so many things over the past week and I don't want you to add more!"

She dropped her quill and turned her body to face me fully. "I know what you've dealt with, Malfoy. But seriously you have to loosen up a bit."

"So you're idea of loosening up a bit is to copy nonsense wasting my effort to it?" I hissed at her silently.

"No! What I meant was, try putting your mind to something or someone else. That way, you won't have to feel so sad about your girlfriend and guilty for being the reason she suffered!" she hissed back.

I opened my mouth to say something in return but found myself closing it again. I was taken aback by what she said.

Once again, she was right.

She was right that I felt guilty for being the sole reason why this nightmare happened to Pansy...why she had been hurt.

Her hands flew to cover her mouth in shock of what she had said. Her face turning light pink and her eyes suddenly filled with worries and sorry.

"Malfoy, sorry...I-I did-"

"Shut up, Granger." I said, silently.

"Oh Draco, I didn't really mean to say anything I've said...It was...it was-"

"Just..." I started, closing my eyes to control the growing anger I was feeling towards her. I heaved a heavy sigh, closing my hands into tight ball of fists.

"It just slipped out of-"

"Shut up!" I shouted, opening my eyes to glare at her.

The whole class fell silent and looked at us, surprised.

Granger looked surprised too. She was starting to look scared of me.

I was panting and glaring daggers at her. Why did she have to make me more guilty than I already was?! She don't have the right! It slipped in her mouth, yeah right. It slipped or not, I still couldn't believe she dared to say it.

"Problems, , ? I'm afraid LQ's will have to be discussed out of my class." Professor Binns said with a hint of boredom in his voice.

I ignored his comment and continued fuming over Granger. When she opened her mouth again, I looked away still frowning. I don't need to hear any more from her.

"M-Malfoy..."

I slammed my fist on my table to shut her up and gladly it worked. She faced the ghost teacher again, still obviously shaken and guilty.

"Thank you for disturbing my class with that misunderstanding of yours. Perhaps, you both deserved detention." Professor Binns said.

"But it was only Malfoy who shouted!" I heard Weasley's retort and glared at him. He looked at me and glared back.

"It's okay Ron...I provoked him..." Granger said silently.

I pulled my eyes away from Weasley and glared at Granger who couldn't seem to look me in the eyes anymore. I snorted and shook my head. I stood up and went to Millicent Bullstrode and demanded her to exchange seats with me. She was about to protest when I gave her a threatening look and she immediately flung out of her seat to sit beside the insensitive mudblood who thought she knew everything.

"Okay. Friday at 6 o'clock here in my room. Don't worry, it will be the detention of your lives." He said in a bored tone before resuming his rant about the Goblins war with the Wizards and their becoming friends.

**A/N: So...uh...what do you guys think? Please leave REVIEWS...please, please.**


	10. The Lake

**THE PINK UMBRELLA**

**A/N: Next Chapter...bear with my mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

**CHAPTER NINE: THE LAKE**

I was in a very bad mood for the rest of the day. I didn't do much but glare at every possible person. It was like, doing the same thing I had done when Pansy was brought to and Dumbledore refused me to go. Even Zabini didn't ask me about the row I had with Granger.

Now, she just made me more angrier. I knew what she said was true and there was no denying it. Even if Dumbledore didn't tell me what had been the motive for torturing Pansy, we both knew I perfectly was certain why...but still, couldn't she just keep it? Why did she have to make me more guilty?

Oh yes, of course, because she wanted me to suffer. Because she hated me like I hated her. Because she wanted me to be miserable. Because she wanted to get even with me.

And to think, I actually thought she was starting to soften for me...I thought she had wanted to be my friend when I joined the Order...I thought she protected me from her own friends for she actually stood up for me...I thought she was not like Potter and Weasley...I thought she'd not give up wanting me to be on her side that easily...I even bloody thought she fancied me!

Well, it turned out, everything I thought was wrong. Because, she was just being Granger as always. My rival's friend...a Gryffindor who loathed Slytherins...my enemy.

In the Great Hall during dinner, I saw her looking at me imploringly. I gave her a death glare and looked away. She would never deceive me by her eyes, I knew she was not sorry for what she said and for what she made me feel. Probably, behind that sorry eyes were a thousand gleeful and triumphant feelings flooded her whole body. Because she made the great Draco Malfoy feel worse than ever.

After eating dinner and everyone had been preparing for sleep, I sneaked out of the common room silently so no one would notice. I cautiously looked around the corridors to check if someone was there and might caught me out of bed after the curfew. So far, I had avoided other prefects and the Head Boy and Girl who were rounding up the whole castle for rule-breakers.

I silently slipped out of the front door and walked straight to the lake. The water was dark and the wind was blowing coolly through my face. I inhaled fresh air before sitting down on the grass, extending my feet in front of me, and my arms stretched to my sides for balance.

I stared at the lake. This was the lake where Pansy was found -unconscious and on the verge of death. And this ground where I was sitting, was where Pansy's horrible-looking body was laid. This was also where we used to spend time together. This place made Pansy happy...

Suddenly, I felt my eyes clouding.

I was feeling so guilty all over again.

I was the reason she might not have conjured a smile until now. I was the reason why this place where Pansy used to like, may be a cursed place for her now. I was the reason she had to suffer...God, I hated myself!

My feet curled to cross over each other as I buried my face with my hands. I was so angry to myself, ashamed too. Ashamed for being protected by her to the point where she almost got herself killed when I should be the one protecting her from the evil Dark Lord.

More tears came running down my face. I haven't cried for a long time...I have many tears stuck to be cried out tonight. I never cried since I was a kid...because I don't want to be weak in front of anybody, especially my parents.  
Luckily I was alone tonight. I could cry all I want without people seeing me. I just couldn't hold it anymore...I had been stopping it for awhile now...but I just really had to break down already. I couldn't keep it inside me...all the guilt,the hate, the worries I felt just wanted to burst out of me.

Now was the only chance I had to cry all my frustrations out when I was kid until the present. The lake wouldn't laugh at me for crying like a baby. Nor will the Giant Squid tease me for being so weak.

After all, I don't think showing weakness once after 8 years of hiding it, would be unfair at all.

Just this night...just tonight...I just wanted to be me.

I cried so hard. My robes was all wet from my tears. I could also feel my tears falling down to my crossed legs. My hands were covered with my hot tears, sliding away. I never felt so light before. Not after 8 years when I first cried on a very rainy day in an unfamiliar muggle-place.

Like tonight, I was alone that day, crying under the rain.

No, wait, I wasn't totally alone.

There was a muggle girl who approached me...I never saw her face and I didn't really care. But her company was comfortable, though I shooed her away to pretend I didn't need anyone...which was a downright lie. Because I needed someone back then...and she was there to satisfy my need and made me feel like I was not alone, although, I never told her. I hoped there was someone who'd come and comfort me tonight, like 8 years ago...because I might not confess it but, I really do need someone...someone who wouldn't see me as a weakling for crying.

"Malfoy."

I froze. Someone really did come. And her voice was familiar...

It was one of the voices I dreaded to hear.

Especially at this very moment.

It was Hermione _'the bloody know-it-all'_ Granger.

Why did she have to be the one to come and see me in this state?

I wanted someone who'd understand and listen to me, not someone who'd laugh and make fun of me!

I didn't turn around. She couldn't see me crying or else I had to lock myself in the common room so I wouldn't hear the embarrassing comments of anyone about Draco Malfoy crying his whole heart out and the mudblood caught him on act. That would probably be the end of me.

"What are you doing here, Granger? It's late." I said in the most convincing tone I could ever let out.

"I should ask you the same thing, Malfoy." she answered plainly.

I forced a scoff. It came out rather lamely but I hoped she didn't notice. "I break rules, Granger. And you don't."

"I avoid breaking rules, but that doesn't mean I won't do it. Especially if I have to." she said matter-of-factly.

"Then go away. Do whatever you have to do, to even risk breaking a rule, and leave me alone." I wiped my tears slowly so she wouldn't notice.

"In fact, Malfoy, I came here for you." she said honestly.

My forehead creased, "For me? Why so?" I demanded.

"I just want to apologize for what I said earlier this morning in History of Magic class. It just slipped and I didn't really mean to offend you or something."  
There was silence before I snorted in reply.

"Honestly Malfoy, I didn't really want to say that to make you feel bad or something." she said a little loudly to convince me.

"But it made me feel bad. Worse, in fact." I said, losing my patience slowly.

"I know," she whispered. That's why I'm sorry, Draco."

I scoffed bitterly, "Draco? You have the guts to call me by my name now? Come off it, Granger. Stop telling me you're sorry when clearly you're not!" I snapped angrily.

"I am sorry!" she said desperately. "What do I have to do prove it? Tell me, Draco. Tell me and I'll do it!" I heard her footsteps coming closer.

"Stop right there and don't come any closer!" I bellowed stopping her in her tracks. There were still evidences of my crying activity and I couldn't let her see that.

"Draco please, forgive me." she said, sounding guilty.

"Why does it matter if I feel bad? Isn't that what you and your best friends have been wanting all these years? And why are you saying sorry for it? You should be happy I'm hurt!" I yelled at her behind me.

"I'm not happy for hurting you,Draco! I felt terrible after doing so. And I'm saying sorry because I'm guilty!" she yelled back.

I scoffed again, "Guilty my bum. Are you telling me you broke the rule just to apologize to me? That's really touching if I didn't know better, Granger. But I'm sorry to say, that I don't believe you and no one will ever do so! I'm Malfoy, the arrogant git, annoying prat and the pathetic bouncing ferret who made your life like hell since first year and whom you loathed of all persons, Granger, and I'm sure you won't do anything risky for your enemy!" I stood up and marched towards her, glaring at her surprised face.

"Draco, I'm not your enemy! You're the only one thinking of that!" she said after exhaling deeply.

"You have been my enemy for ages, Granger, and I know you know that!" I said poking her harshly in the chest.

"Malfoy!" to my surprise, she grabbed my shoulders forcefully. "I don't see you as my enemy. Yes, I get angry and annoyed at you but trust me, I never hated you! Never even for a split-second have I ever hated you,Malfoy! Yes, you give me reasons to hate you, but I couldn't! I stood up against you because Ron and Harry are my friends and you're hurting them! But if they hurt you without valid reason, I promise I won't think twice on standing up for you!" she looked at me longingly.

"Draco, I've been doing my best to befriend you, but you keep on pushing me away." she continued. "Yes, you might come up and show yourself to everybody as arrogant as you can be, as bad as you can be, as rude, as insensitive, as prat as you can be, but I am not blind to not see something else in you, Draco! You are someone else, more than the person everyone knows you to be! You are hiding yourself in a shell for your pride! You are not you, Draco. You've been pretending to be somebody else, for what? So, people will respect you? So they will follow you? So they will think high of you? So you will fit in your family? To prove your parents you are a Malfoy? Draco, you can only prove yourself by being who you truly are!" she finished impatiently.

She surprised me by her choice of words. She could see through my shadow? She could see what I had been hiding? She knew I was being a prat and a git for my parents? She knew I just wanted to belong?

How much more did she know about me?

"Draco," she said kindly. "I know you've been frustrated all your life. It's painted all over you...behind your smirks and scoffs are a thousand cries of freedom. I know better than you think, Malfoy. And I can sense better than you think, too. And if you think you can hide your tears by glaring at me like that, think again...because I came here not only to say sorry but to lend you a shoulder to cry on, as well." she finished with a light, genuine smile.

I looked at her in surprise. She was lending me a shoulder to cry on? What had the world done to her to act like this? Or probably, she just wanted to make fun of me...to see me break down and cry in front of her. Well, she may be right about seeing who I truly was, but I didn't trust her enough to show her the weakness I had been keeping all to myself.

I scoffed again out of her dismay, "Okay, let's say you really are sorry. Let's say you're a bit right about me, then. So what? No one would see that. They see me the way I show them."

"But I don't..." she said looking at me with slight sympathy and affection.

"And what difference is that?" I asked silently.

"It makes all the difference, Draco. I care for you...I understand you. I-can be your friend."

I stared at her to find any sign of messing around in her eyes, but I couldn't find any...any at all.

"You want to be my friend?" I asked in disbelief.

She nodded slowly, but surely. "I always do." she whispered.

I backed away from her and walked away turning my back on her. I stared at the lake trying to process what she just said. Granger, the mudblood I hated, whom I thought hated me more, was asking me to be her friend? I don't think neither Weasley nor Potter would consider the idea. What had happened to Granger? Was she losing herself? I bet she was.

I heard her coming and stood next to me.

"I meant everything I've said, Malfoy." she stated with certainty.

She sat down on the same spot I occupied minutes ago, crossed-legged. She stared at the lake like I had done previously.

I looked down to her, not sure of what to say and do.

I thought of what she told me again. She wanted to be my friend. I only had two true friends my whole life. True friends who knew me from deep within, familiar with every single flaw I had...friends who understood me when nobody seemed to had done so...friends who loved me with all their heart. And both of them were Slytherins...one was Blaise Zabini, who might be really annoying at times but would surely be there anytime to back me up. And the other was Pansy Parkinson, my girlfriend, who understood me just by looking at me in the eye and who was always there for me when I needed comfort and care. They were both my adrenaline and drive to move on every after downfall in my life since I was a kid.

But I never expected a Gryffindor to be someone close to being like them. Let alone, she had been my enemy for all these years. She had proven herself to be like Blaise, she backed me up against her own friends...that surprised me but I appreciated it, though I didn't tell her. And she had proven herself to be like Pansy who understood me just by looking at my deep, grey eyes.

"You're not messing with me, are you?" I asked her, trying not to sound stupid.

She smiled not looking at me and said, "I won't risk breaking a rule just to mess with you, Draco."

"Potter and Weasley will not like the idea of me becoming your friend."

She laughed a bit before raising her head, "Do you think I follow everything they say? I will make friends with people I want whether they like it or not. This is my life, not theirs. Yes, they are a part of it, but I won't let their decision win over mine. I know what's good for me."

"And you think I'm good for you?" I scoffed at her. "Sorry Granger, but you're wrong." I told her honestly. What good could I do to her? I'd just ruin her friendship with Potter and Weasley and I was not that bad to want it to happen.

"Hardly." she said simply, but seriously.

"What?"

She smiled again. "Most of the time, I'm right with my decisions. And I will prove it to you...and to myself...and to everyone...Just give me a chance, Draco."

I looked at her, at a loss for words.

This was not the Granger I used to know. She don't beg for chance especially to her enemies. She don't ask people to be her friend. She don't go telling random people that she knew who they truly were, nothing like the one they showed her.

She looked at me straight to the eyes. It was all pure and real. I never imagined myself sighing in defeat, sitting down next to the annoying know-it-all of Gryffindor and accepting the friendship she was offering...but that was just what I did.

Unbelievable.

Why?

Why?

_Why_?

She grinned at me widely as I crouched beside her. She stretched out her arms to me.

"Friends?"

I looked at her hand hesitantly. Should I shake hands with her? Or maybe I wouldn't...or maybe it was too late to say that, because I already did.

"Friends." I said, sealing our hands together with a promise of friendship.

I didn't want to imagine the expression on the face of Zabini when I told him what happened. Or the expression on the faces of anyone who saw me talking to Granger in a friendly way or smiling at her or meeting her in the corridor without pestering her...and calling her 'mudblood'.

"So," she said letting go of my hand. "Resume your crying now Draco. I know there are more you want to let out."

I looked at her, surprised. I found it a habit now to be surprised by her remarks.

"W-What?" I stammered.

She smiled warmly and pulled my head to her shoulder. I was shocked to the extent that I froze because of her action.

"Go on. Cry." she encouraged. "Now, you won't have to cry by yourself. You have me to be your shoulder to cry on. Just let it out, Draco. All the pain your life has given you..all the cruelties and injustices you've dealt with...all guilty feelings of being the reason why the person you love has to suffer...just cry it all out, I won't laugh or tell anyone about it." she said softly, making me remember what had happened to Pansy again. How I had seen her suffer in my dreams. How I had heard her scream in agony. How I had been no help at all.

And just then, I would have to kill myself if I'd ever done this with Granger before, I raised my head to face her and snaked my arms to her back and locked her in a very tight hug. It felt awkward, being this close to a person I thought was my enemy. But I forgot all about the awkwardness and sobbed hard in her shoulders.

I had always wanted to have a warm hug while crying. I had done that with Pansy. It felt so good...so comforting. But she was not here now...she was not here because of me.

She returned the hug, making circles on my back. She kept on saying 'shhh, it's okay, I'm here, cry everything out, leave nothing, we have all our time.'

Granger was not that bad of a person at all.

In fact, she was a very pleasant and understanding friend.

Now I know how lucky Potter and Weasley were to have her. Not just brains and wit, but care and affection.

Maybe I did something wise for the first time in my life.

**A/N: So...? How was it? REVIEW please**


	11. Amortentia Potion

**THE PINK UMBRELLA**

**A/N: This is the next chapter. Please read...? :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

**CHAPTER TEN: AMORTENTIA POTION**

Hermione's POV

I went back to the Gryffindor Common Room at 3 in the morning. It was very late for a student -a prefect in my case- to come back to her/his common room after going out illegally. Luckily, no one saw me while walking back to the tower of Gryfffindors. And I hoped, no one caught Draco while going back to the dungeons of the Slytherins.

I lay down silently in my bed. I was very sleepy and I still had to wake up early, later. But I didn't regret any of it.

Because, I finally had Draco with me...as a friend, of course.

I never really thought it would be easy to get Draco's trust. Well, it wasn't completely easy because it took him awhile before accepting me not as an enemy but as his friend. I had been trying for so long, since he and his mother joined the Order but I had only just succeeded now. It was a blind victory because I didn't see it coming. Who would've expected he'd befriend me tonight after making his feelings worse earlier the same day?

I really did have to expect the unexpected.

I just came to see him and ask for apology but I didn't really thought of bursting out all what I wanted to tell him. But it was a good move. I surprised him...which was a good thing.

Now I was one way ahead of my OCDU -Operation Cheer Draco Up. Last night, was a very surprising night. I told him to cry on me...and he did.

He hugged me and sobbed right in front of me. That was an extraordinary experience for me. I only imagined him doing it with me...but I never thought one day that would come true.

Well it wasn't really a very happy experience either. Of course he wasn't crying because he was happy...he was crying because he was so full of pain. I felt pity towards him while listening to his moans of frustration right into my ears. He wasn't unbreakable like everyone thought...because last night , he was just as vulnerable and fragile as normal humans were.

Draco was a person who was capable of getting his heart broken then pretend it never happened but would break down once in a while to try and mend it all over again.

And I was the one there for him...to comfort him. And from now on, I would always be.

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep, hoping it was Draco who'd meet me in dreamland.

I woke up the next morning in a very good mood. I smiled at Parvati and Lavender who woke up right after I did. It was a bit unexpected of me to wake up earlier than them since I slept way too late after them. But, waking up was just the very thing I was looking forward to happen. I was very happy. No one, not even Ron who harshly threw my cat, Crookshanks, away from him when he got irritated with his meow's, could ever spoil my happiness. No. One.

Not. A. Single. Person.

Of course, today, I'd be facing another day at Hogwarts as Draco's 'friend'. Might not sound so energy-boosting to anyone else, but it actually did to me.

Thinking back to what happened last night, I couldn't help but smile.

Finally, I had taken up few steps closer to him. He wouldn't be shooing me away when I defended him against Ron and Harry. He wouldn't be glaring at me every time we pass-by each other in the corridors. He wouldn't be calling me 'mudblood' anymore. I would be free to stare at him in the Great Hall, and when he caught me, I'd innocently smile at him and he was going to smile back.

Oooh...even thoughts of it made me beam in excitement.

I had been wondering for quite a long time now, what Pansy's feeling was when she was all too close to Draco Malfoy. She could talk to him, discuss serious and stupid matters with him. She could smile and laugh with him about anything. She could freely touch him and he touched her back. She could even kiss him in front of everyone...not that I had been thinking about kissing Draco in front of Hogwarts...I was only wondering, was all.

And then I came to think of it, Pansy could do those things with Malfoy because she wasn't his friend.

Or, wasn't just a friend to him.

It was no secret she was more than his friend. She was his girlfriend. And he loved her so much, same way she loved him. And I was just a friend. So, I would never be doing anything Pansy did with Draco...because, I don't have the right, only Pansy had.

I never imagined, in my entire life, that I'd ever think of Pansy Parkinson luckier than me.

But I did think of that...and she really was luckier than me.

Making Draco Malfoy fall in love with you so badly was not a very cheap mission at all...but Pansy had accomplished it. That only proved, she was a lovable woman, although it was hard to ever notice it.

"Hermione, starting the day happily, are we? Did something happen?" I heard Ginny ask me as I took my last step on the staircase. Harry, Ron, me and Ginny were on our way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

I smiled at her and shrugged, "I just earned a new friend."

"Oh," she brushed her red hair with her fingers and then looked back at me. "That's not so surprising, Hermione. You always earn new friends."

I smiled at her, flattered by her compliment. "But this one's special, Gin. He's rather a...very hard catch."

She looked at me quizically, "Oh. He struggled away?"

"A couple of times." I nodded in approval. "I even thought of giving up at one point. But, I'm not in Gryffindor for nothing. I got him in the end. And it was like, the happiest achievement of my life." I dreamily said.

Ginny's forehead creased, "Really? Even more exceptional than getting 11 out of 12 'Outstandings' in O.W.L?"

I nodded dramatically and looked away from her for more effect. "Truth be told...? Yes." I said before inhaling and exhaling happily.

"Oh." she nodded slowly. "So, who's this friend we're talking about? Seems like, he's a great big accomplishment for you."

"He is..."

"So, who's he?" she repeated.

I was about to tell her it was Draco when Ron suddenly stopped walking in the entrance to the Great Hall. Ginny clashed with his back and rebounced a bit. I also stopped to avoid crashing with Harry who stopped in his tracks like Ron.

"What is wrong with you?" Ginny asked Ron, irritably.

Ron was looking somewhere inside the Great Hall. I peeked from behind Harry to see what was going on. I frowned when I saw none so odd was occurring inside. I just saw people eating while chatting with each other and the teachers were doing the same thing too.

"Sorry, Gin..." Ron said, not sounding so sorry at all. He started walking inside again and we followed him. When we passed by the Slytherin long table, I glanced to look for a certain blonde guy. But he wasn't there yet. Maybe on his way though.

"Hey," Ron turned to us after passing by the three other long tables. We reached the Gryffindor table and Harry sat up first and Ginny followed beside him. Ron glanced back behind him before sitting on the other side of Harry. I chose the seat across them to have a free view of the other tables.

"Are Crabbe and Goyle not getting into your nerves yet? Because they've already passed right through mine 7 times!" Ron exclaimed with hand effects.

"I don't really mind them, Ron. And besides, they've not been doing any damage to us lately, so why have they passed through your nerves...uh, 7 times?" Harry added with crinkled nose.

"Well, they trouble me because they bicker at each other almost everywhere! And whenever I get caught up in the same room with them, like right now, I can feel death glares from them flying around mocking to hit me with one! I feel like a total idiot! God, they're even worse when they're not friends!" Ron said before taking another glance towards the location of Crabbe and Goyle who were glaring at each other with gritted teeth, like dogs fighting over a piece of bone.

"Oh, Ron, that sounds moronic. For your information, they're not glaring at you! Don't be so full of yourself." Ginny said disgustingly.

Ron's face turned into red. He leaned forward to the table and looked at Ginny on the other side of Harry, "It's not like I want them to glare at me! See, I'm even wimping out when they're not, how much more if they are?!"

Ginny made a face at his brother and stuffed chicken inside her mouth.

"Are you scared of them now, Ron?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron looked at him with a hint of guilt on his face, "Well...I admit, they look pretty scary when they're serious...don't they?" Ron looked at me for support. I nodded in agreement to him. They did, actually, look scary.

"See?" Ron said, looking at Harry and Ginny.

They both shrugged and focused on their food. Ron did the same thing and started pigging out his breakfast. I, on the other hand, looked at the Slytherin long table.

He still wasn't there. But where was he? Did he wake up late?

Just then, I saw two people with green robes enter the Great Hall. There he was! Draco finally came with Blaise on his side. I looked at him, hoping he'd look at me too. My eyes followed him as he walked across their table and sat on his usual seat. His back facing the wall, and his front view facing all other three tables. With his position, I could always have free access on his face.

He glanced up and met my gaze. I froze a bit, before smiling at him warmly. He stared and hesitated a little bit longer before giving out one of his true, beautiful smiles.

I had not dreamed everything then. He really was my friend now.

He looked away and started eating, his face still stretched into a smile. I, too, ate up my food happily. This was just fantastic.

Or, a start of something more spectacular, more likely.

Potions class this Tuesday was never more wonderful then ever. Professor Snape told the class that today, we'd be brewing an Amortentia, or love potion.

"But if any of you perfects an Amortentia, he or she cannot keep it. It's an effective, but very dangerous love potion nobody should be carrying around in this castle. You will only be testing it, and I mean, smell it. Amortentia potion has different smells according to what attracts you." Snape said in his weirdest way of speaking.

I wonder, what would Snape smell with an Amortentia? A cat scent, for Professor McGonagall? Or maybe a newly repotted Mandrakes smell -which was very foul- for Professor Sprout? Or maybe the ugliest smelling perfume for Professor Trelawney?

Or perhaps, sweet honeysuckle scent...for Professor Dumbledore? I laughed at the thought. Anyway, Professor Snape told us to work in pairs. I should have worked with Neville if Snape didn't tell us the twist of today's lesson. We'd have to pair up with students from the opposite House.

When I heard this, I immediately sprang up from my seat and walked fastly to the other side of the dungeon towards a certain blonde Slytherin. I had to take him or else Parvati would. I heard she had sort of a crush on him and she probably saw a chance to be with him today. I saw Parvati walking fastly towards Malfoy, too. She was smiling and didn't seem to notice she was in a race with me.

She was gaining speed and sooner or later would reach Draco. I had to act fast or I'd lose my chance. I ran desperately towards him and slumped down the seat beside him before anyone else could...before Parvati could.

I grinned at him and he smiled rather timidly, but nevertheless, he still smiled.

I looked at Parvati stopping from her tracks and mouth gaping. I smiled at her, "Hi, Parvati! Going somewhere?"

She blinked before closing her mouth and opened it again to speak in a glum way, "I'm looking for a partner."

"Oh." I glanced sideways and spotted a fierce looking Goyle 2 tables away. "There! I found one for you! Gregory Goyle doesn't seem to have found himself a partner." I smiled at her toothily.

She nodded slowly, "Okay," she turned around and sighed sadly. 'I'm so sorry Parvati, we're friends but...there's no way I'll let you have Malfoy when I can have him, myself.'

Each pair shared a cauldron to themselves. I worked with Malfoy silently but everytime possible, we exchanged quick friendly smiles at each other. We worked fastly and perfectly which was why we were the first pair to finish. Malfoy seemed happy and satisfied with our work. Honestly, it was the first time he worked on something in this class without trouble.

We sat across each other in our table waiting for the others to finish. I looked around on the other side of the room and saw Harry all worked up with his own potion clearly having problems with it and also his partner, a Slytherin girl who was a lot shorter than Harry and a bit chubby was stirring their potion with her hair tousled. I gazed up at the pair beside them and saw Ron, red-faced and all sweaty, chopping up some ingredients while listening to his bickering partner, Daphne Greengrass. She kept telling him to do this and that and announced every now and then that what he did was wrong.

I chuckled as I saw Ron, clearly losing his patience, shot Daphne a glare and told her to stop bossing him around or she'd have to do everything. Daphne huffed and crossed her arms, shutting her mouth up. I moved my eyes to the other pair beside them. I saw Neville shakily stir the potion while his partner, Millicent Bullstrode, kept checking up the board to see if what they were doing was right.

"Put the chopped willow roots, Longbottom." Millicent commanded.

Neville immediately followed and poured all the chopped willow roots with different sizes while Millicent kept reading the instructions on the board. Just as Neville stirred the potion again, Millicent jerked her head to face him and said, "Oh no, I think the powdered Mandrake leaf first before the willow roots! Get the willow roots, Neville! Get it!" she demanded frantically.

"How, exactly, can I do that?" Neville asked in utter disbelief.

"Stick your hands up down the cauldron and pick up the chopped willow roots one-by-one, is that difficult?!" Millicent bellowed at the terrified Neville.

Poor little Neville. He'd burn his hand trying to pick up something that might have already melted.

I heard a cough from Malfoy and shifted my gaze at him. Was he trying to get my attention? *smiles* He looked at me hesitantly and cleared his throat. Yeah, he was getting my attention.

"How are you? Sorry for keeping you up so late last night."

I smiled, "I'm fine. And it's okay. It was worth it."

He smiled back awkwardly. "Did you tell anybody about it?" he asked silently.

I shook my head. "Nope. I promised you I won't, right?" I gave him a reassuring smile.

He returned my smile with a less awkward one now. "Thank you, mud -I mean, Granger." he corrected himself immediately.

I waved it off and leaned on the table. "No problem, Malfoy. That's what friends are for." I looked at him and he nodded again.

I continued staring at him while he was looking away. He sighed sadly and I followed his eyes, landing on Goyle who was frowning while powdering the Mandrake leaf.

"Had any idea what happened to him and Crabbe?"

He looked at me with pursed lips and shook his head. "No. I wish I had. I'm not used to them ignoring each other. They won't even talk to me. They're not suppose to be acting like this. They grew up together...they're like brothers. I wonder what caused this gap between them." he glanced to Goyle who found a chance to glare at Crabbe who was working with Dean Thomas. Crabbe was glaring back too.

"Do you miss them?" I suddenly asked Malfoy when I noticed silence crept between us again.

"Not really," he paused "Just kind of."

I nodded.

"They're annoying, I must admit. But, they're good friends. I can't stand being with them for many hours...but," he paused before looking at me longingly. "I can't stand not being with them, too."

If I didn't know better, I'd think Malfoy was a gay. But of course, I understood what he felt. He cared for his friends... I was lucky to be one of them now.

"We've stuck together through thick and thins. But now, I guess everything's changed. We've fallen apart." he finished gloomily.

I reached to pat his shoulder. He smiled at me and his smile swiftly changed into his infamous smirk. I pulled my hand away and looked at him with perplexity.

"At least, I still have Zabini, my bestfriend. He's better with mischiefs than either of Crabbe or Goyle. He's cool unlike those idiots. So, not a big loss after all."

My foreheads creased. So after that drama, he was back to being himself again. Oh, the one and only Malfoy.

"You're hopeless, Malfoy."

He smiled, not caring about my comment. "Plus, if you won't take back the friendship you offered to me last night, I now have you. You're better than Crabbe and Goyle added together. You've got bigger brain and it works properly. You're even smarter than me, I must admit. So, even if I lost them, what I got's a lot more worth keeping."

If he wasn't just encouraging me to do mischiefs with him, I would've appreciated his compliments.

"I'm not going to break rules with you, Draco Malfoy." I said fixedly.

He leaned closer to the table, "But you broke rules for me, Hermione Granger." he smirked proudly again.

I couldn't stop the blush that was taking over my facial color after hearing him say my first name for the very first time in my life. It sounded really different...it even made me realize I had a beatiful name and I should thank my parents for naming me 'Hermione'. He didn't say my name at all, and hearing him do, made me want to hear it more often.

"Is it just hot down here or are you blushing hard because of me?" he asked when I didn't respond to him.

"Oh don't be so full of yourself, Malfoy. I'm not blushing!" I denied the very obvious fact. I hope he bought it.

"Nice try." he smirked.

Obviously, he didn't.

"It's time for you to try on the Amortentia. Since only Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy perfected this potion, they are exempted with the assignment I'm about to give you."

Malfoy and I glanced at each other and smiled triumphantly.

I saw several mouth gaped upon seeing us smile at each other. Including Harry, Ron, Neville...and everyone in Gryffindor to sum it all.

"Make an essay about the complexity of making an Amortentia potion. Describe the possible effects for the drinker and the negative side effects of taking it. I want you to pass 2 rolls of parchment on Thursday." he finished with a visible smirk on his face.

There were choruses of groans and complaints in the room.

"2 rolls of parchment? That's not fair!" I heard Seamus Finnigan mutter.

"I still have Transfiguration essay due tomorrow!" I heard Dean.

"2 bloody rolls of bloody parchment! Are you bloody serious?! Why in the name of Merlin does an Amortentia essay have to be that bloody long?!" I heard Ron yell.

"QUIET!" Snape bellowed and instantly, everyone stopped murmuring.

"Now, let's start testing the Amortentia."

Groans in the classroom. Snape ignored them.

"Let's start with Mr. Malfoy." Snape looked at Draco and gave a quick jerk in his head, signalling him to come in front. Draco obeyed and stood in front of the Amortentia.

"What do you smell, Draco?" Snape asked lazily.

Draco sniffed in the essence of the Amortentia potion. He closed his eyes, savoring the scent. He exhaled softly before opening his eyes again.

"I can smell the sweet scent of a velvety-petaled flower of brilliant mixed colors...and caramel lipstick..."

He could smell Pansy for short.

"And there's more...I can smell, wet asphalt..." his forehead creased. "And...vanilla?" he finished his sentence with a question. He seemed to be confused by what he smelled.

Of course, why would he be attracted to the smell of a wet asphalt?

"Good. Now it's your turn Miss Granger."

Draco sat back down in his seat still thinking about the smells he was supposed to be attracted to. I stood up and walked in front the cauldron with Amortentia. I leaned closer for better smelling and inhaled the scent.

"What can you smell, Miss Granger?" Snape asked me.

I looked at the class. They were silent and attentively looking at me.

"I can smell...pudding...and...baby bath and lemon-flavored shampoo...and milk...and minty aftershave...and...wet grass..." I trailed off. Wet grass?

"Thank you Miss Granger. You may go back to your seat. Now it's your turn Mr. Longbottom." Snape sneered as he called Neville in front.

I went back to my seat beside Malfoy, and like him, my thoughts were on the smells I just smelled. He wasn't paying me much attention, rather, he was busy drumming his fingers on the table, mind flying somewhere.

Lemon-flavored shampoo, baby bath and minty aftershave? Where have I encountered those smell? I knew I had, I just didn't remember...When have I smelled those...?

Wasn't it just last night?

**A/N: So, how was it? REVIEW please.**


	12. Neville's First Kiss

**THE PINK UMBRELLA**

**A/N: Next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: NEVILLE'S FIRST KISS**

Vincent Crabbe was the last person to test on the Amortentia. He wasn't very pleased about it, and so was Goyle during his turn. They glumly described what they could smell and each pause, they managed to lay an eye on each other to burn holes on their forehead.

Before dismissing us, Professor Snape reminded us about the 2-parchment long essay which earned him scowls from everyone except me and Malfoy who were fortunately exempted. Nothing else would make this day better!

I walked with Harry and Ron to the Great Hall. I wasn't able to get away from their accusing looks. They kept asking me what was the meaning of my smile to Malfoy. I told them I was just being friendly and him too. But they wouldn't stop interrogating me until that night in the Gryffindor Common room. It was even worse in there because Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati, Lavender and all other Gryffindors who heard the gossip about out controversial exhange of friendly gesture, joined Harry and Ron in asking me about it.

"You and Malfoy are friends?" Seamus asked questionably.

"Since when?" Ginny splattered.

"How does it feel being his friend, Hermione?" Lavender asked with interest.

"Do you like it? You know, being his friend?" Colin piped in.

"Of course she doesn't! Do you, Hermione?" Ron asked accusingly.

"I should've been on your place Hermione. I was planning to be Malfoy's partner, but you came first. His smile is heavenly isn't it, Hermione?" Parvati asked dreamily.

"Not heavenly Parvati, hell-like, more accurately!" Harry yelled.

My head was pounding from all their questions. I never thought smiling at Malfoy would cause such a ruckus like this. Was Malfoy suffering like this too? Were the Slytherins asking him these questions too?

"WILL YOU ALL _SHUT UP_?!" I howled making them back away a little.

"Hermione, not until you explain what that smile is all about!" Ron wailed back.

"Really? It was only a smile! Nothing's so wrong about it!" I yelled, my face heating up.

"Nothing is, if you were friends, which you're not!" Ron yelled again.

"I can smile to anybody, Ron. Even to those who aren't my friends." I angrily said.

Harry scoffed, "But surely, not to your enemy, right?" he looked at me desperately.

"And, what's more intriguing, is that he smiled back!" Ron added.

"Hermione, tell us what's happening between the two of you." Seamus suddenly piped in.

"Are you friends with a Slytherin now? Let alone, the arrogant Prince of Slytherin who harassed you since God knows when?" Dean joined too.

"He's not what you think he is!" I yelled, defending Malfoy.

"Oh yeah?" Ron said sarcastically. "And what is he? A kind, generous, caring, loving and humble lad? Hermione, no one's fooling themselves. We perfectly know who Malfoy is. He might be up to something that's why he's suddenly acting good to you. Trust me Hermione, don't trust Malfoy. Snakes are always snakes, and snakes attack when their prey's defenseless." he said sourly.

"You don't know who Malfoy is, Ron..._YOU_ trust me." I said to Ron.

He snorted, "And you do?"

"Yes," I nodded. "I do."

Ron scoffed in disbelief.

I looked at everyone in the common room who were listening to me. "None of you have the right to judge Draco. He might be a prat and a git on the outside...but I know and I'm sure about it, he's much more than that on the inside."

There was a moment of silence until Ginny talked.

"How can you say so, Hermione?"

I shrugged, "I looked at his eyes."

"You looked at his eyes and that changed your opinion about him?" Ron scoffed again. "That's absurd."

"It's the most direct way to know a person, Ron. Eyes are the windows of our soul. It speaks of our true feelings and emotions...eyes can never lie, Ron." I told him softly.

They all just looked at me, not sure of what to say.

Finally, I sighed, "Look at his eyes...and you'll know the truth."

I walked away to the spiral staircase to the girls dormitory. But before I could take a step, I turned back to them.

"Draco Malfoy is my friend. And I'm keeping him that way even if you're all against it."

With that, I climbed up to my room leaving all of them down in the common room, stunned and unable to move.

The following day was rather awkward, especially with Ron and Harry. The other seemed to forgot what happened last night. They smiled at me and greeted me good morning. I returned their greetings and smiled back. Ron and Harry waited for me in the Common Room for breakfast. When I reached them, they awkwardly looked at me and we slowly climbed up the hole.

Neither talked on our way to the Great Hall. We were silent and it was very disturbing.

I grunted in discomfort and thankfully, Harry spoke.

"We're very sorry about last night, didn't mean to force you those questions...we just wanted to know."

I nodded. "That's okay. At least now you know."

"But," Ron started. "Are you sure about befriending Malfoy? Isn't it too risky?" he asked.

"Risky? I've risked too many things my whole life Ron to still fright about it and I'm telling you, until the present, none of the risks I made ever failed me." I said fixedly.

He looked at me uncertainly and sighed. "If ever you finally failed...just call us. We'll rip Malfoy's rib cage for you, right Harry?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Right, Ron."

I smiled at them appreciatively and gratefully. I knew they would understand.

"Can I hug my best friends?"

"Of course."

We hugged in the middle of the corridor and I didn't really care. Haha.

"Don't forget you have us just because you have Malfoy, a'rayt?" Ron said.

"Never." I assured them.

"Don't expect us to befriend that git, understand?" Harry said.

I chuckled, "Yes. But it would be a lot better if you do."

"Never." they said in unison.

Ooh, that was why I loved my best friends. They were stubborn...but well understanding.

Two days passed by fast enough when I openly showed myself as Draco's friend. Many were shocked but many accepted it and some just didn't care. Harry and Ron halfheartedly accepted it, but that didn't stop them from glaring at Malfoy every time we talk, smile at each other, laugh at something, walk together a little or even pass by each other in corridors. I kept telling them that Malfoy was not gonna do anything bad to me. Actually, he was even very pleasant to me now.

But whatever explanation I tell Ron and Harry, they just let it in on one ear and drive it out on the other. I also kept telling them they should stop looking at Malfoy disgustingly. It was not that I was marrying him, I was just his friend!

I kept saying sorry to Draco for the behavior of my other friends. Of course, they were new to the idea of him, being my friend. He also said sorry to me since like Gryffindors, Slytherins didn't accept the situation too. They told Malfoy to stay away from me because I was a mudblood, and he was not suppose to mingle with people like me. But Draco defended me to his friends the same way I defended him to mine. He told them to stop calling me mudblood and he confessed that he was not into the blood supremacy matter anymore, that he was over it and they should do the same thing.

But Slytherins were Slytherins. They were hard to convince. Hard to please. Except Malfoy.

I thought what he told them affected them too, they just didn't want to accept it. Of course, Draco's beliefs were accurate and they believed they should consider it...but not about me. They didn't seem to think any different about Draco though, even if we constantly were seen together. They still respected him and thought highly of him.

Today was Friday, the last day of the first term. Tomorrow we were going to go back home for the Christmas Holidays. Everyone in Ron's family were going to spend their Christmas at Grimmauld Place, the Order's headquarters, especially because Sirius Black, Harry's godfather requested them. Harry would be spending his Christmas there too. As for me, I was going to spend few days with my own family before going to Grimmauld Place with the rest of the Order.

I didn't know about Draco. Maybe, he and his mother were going to spend Christmas in their Manor. But they weren't safe there, were they? Maybe, just maybe, they'd like to spend it in Grimmauld Place as well. That would be very good. We'd all be together... Me, Harry, Ron...and Draco. That would be my happiest Christmas yet.

Today, I was going to serve detention with Draco, too. But I doubt we were both going to love detention, well no one did, especially because, knowing Professor Binns, it'd be boring like his classes and himself. But as long as I was with Draco, I could manage. It'd be fun.

I was on my way to Transfiguration when I saw Neville, Dean and Seamus on the corner of the corridor. I was a little early, so I approached them first.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked them curiously. Dean and Seamus were both patting Neville on the back, comforting him maybe. But why?

They looked up at me. Dean crinkled his nose and looked back to Neville who was breathing really fast. His face was flushed.

Seamus chuckled, "Neville here, Hermione...got caught under the mistletoe."

Dean fought against himself, trying hard not to laugh. Neville gasped and turned even more red. His hands and knees were shaking.

I smiled too, forcing myself not to laugh at Neville's reaction. So he was trapped under the meanest Christmas symbol ever. The real question was, with who?

"Really? Wow. And who's the lucky partner?"

"With...with..." Neville stammered stupidly blushing even more!

"With?" I echoed, eager to know.

"Lu...Lun...Love...Lu..." Neville's voice was shaking and couldn't form the name of his partner under the mistletoe. But even if he didn't form her full name, I had already guessed it.

"Luna Lovegood?!" I shouted in shock.

That did it, Dean and Seamus burst out laughing, forgetting they should comfort their friend, not laugh at him. They bent down holding their stomachs as they laughed as hard as they could.

"I-It's n-not f-funny!" Neville tried to sound annoyed but he ended up choking at the last word.

I laughed at him too. And after I calmed down a little bit, I asked Neville, "How was it, Neville?"

He shook his head. "I don't k-know...It happened so f-fast...I was just walking...and then she came and told me something about...was it Nargles? Yeah it sounded something like that. She said it's something flying on mistletoes like the one above us...when I looked up...t-there's a mistletoe and Professor Flitwick told us to kiss...then...then I did it...so embarrassing...many saw us..." his voice was shaking.

I giggled, "But Neville, at least you have a Christmas kiss, right?"

"With Luna? I'd rather not have any if that was me." Dean said.

"Does she even know how to kiss?" Seamus said.

"Doesn't matter...I don't even know how, myself. That was my first time." Neville said honestly.

"Oh." I said. "Let's go now, guys. We're going to be late." I walked and they tailed behind me.

At least Neville had his first kiss now.

I was not in a hurry...but still...I was curious...

How did a kiss happen? What would be the feeling of someone's lips on yours? Would it be pleasurable like what Parvati and Lavender said?

Oh well, when the right time comes, someone was going to be caught with me under the mistletoe...I just hope it wouldn't take him so long before coming.

Transfiguration class went by super fast. It ended up after one blink of an eye. I didn't even listen to Professor McGonagall's rant, I just stared at her, pretending she had my attention when truly, my thoughts were on the mistletoe...

If Neville and Luna had their first kiss today...that probably left me alone on the list of_ 'Hogwarts' Unkissed',_ not that there was one, but if there was, I'd be the one and only. I'd look really pathetic.

But I was fine with it. I wouldn't want to kiss some random guy for the sake of getting a kiss. I'd still want my first kiss to be memorable...magical...sweet...and with the guy I love.

Which meant, I was not getting any kiss this year.

Mainly because, the one I'd like to kiss with...wouldn't want to kiss me back. Even if he was my friend...And I was sure he wanted to kiss someone else.

**A/N: So? What do you think? REVIEW?**


	13. Under the Mistletoe

**THE PINK UMBRELLA**

**A/N: Next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

**CHAPTER TWELVE: UNDER THE MISTLETOE**

I spent the whole day thinking about the kiss I'd never get. I was in the Gryffindor Common Room, sitting on the couch near the fireplace. I didn't even notice it was nearly 6 o'clock until I accidentally glanced at the clock on the wall. I gasped and sprang up from the seat, surprising Ron and Harry who were busy with something I really didn't care about.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Why so jumpy?" Ron asked.

"Why didn't any of you tell me it's quarter to six already! I have detention, remember?" I accused them for being irresponsible.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." Harry muttered.

"Well, you can't blame us. This is probably the first time you'd get detention without us." Ron reasoned.

I sighed, "Right." and walked out the Common Room.

I went straight to Professor Binns' room and found Malfoy already sitting there. I smiled when I saw him and he smiled back. I sat down beside him and searched the room for the boring Professor.

"Where's he?" I asked him, still looking around.

He shrugged, "Dunno. Haven't seen him." he replied simply.

I nodded and looked at him. "What do you think he's giving us for detention?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No idea. But I hope not write-up's. I'm rather lazy for that." he said, wrinkling his nose.

"Hello, children. I see you're here already." the slothful voice of Professor Binns filled the empty room.

We looked up to see the ghost floating up his table, looking at us rather, sluggishly.

"What's the detention, Professor? We wanna get this over with. I still got to pack for our departure tomorrow." Draco said actively.

Professor Binns nodded. "Well...I actually am too idle to think of anything to punish you. While I was floating around the 5th floor corridor, I met Mr. Filch and his cat rounding up. So, I've got this idea."

Malfoy and I looked at each other, not getting any hint of what we were about to do.

"For your detention, you have to bathe that filthy cat of filthy Filch, tonight."

"WHAT?" We said in unison.

"Bathe Mrs. Norris?"

"That's insane!"

"I've already asked Mr. Filch's permission. And he agreed to let you touch his precious cat. Just take care of it, and try not to piss it off." the ghost floated away and before he vanished, he added, "Good luck!"

"Wait!" Malfoy screamed.

I buried my face on my hands. What a lovely detention. Bathing Mrs. Norris? That was just an extraordinary mood-ruiner.

"Unreasonable ghost! I will never touch that cat! Never, even the tip of his tail, never!" Malfoy bellowed.

"Draco...I think, we have to do it." I looked at him dejectedly.

He rubbed his forehead dismally with his right hand. He sighed in defeat and looked at me equalling my sadness.

"Fine. But if that cat does not behave the way cats do, I can't promise I won't throw her away from the window of the Astronomy tower!"

I smiled at him, "Don't worry, if she misbehaves, I'll help you by skinning her alive."

He smiled and we walked out to search for and his squalid feline.

We immediately found Mr. Filch and his cat on a corridor on the 7th floor. Upon seeing us, he immediately carried his cat and gave us warning looks. He told us to take good care of her. He enumerated the 'do's and don'ts' in handling Mrs. Norris. We just merely rolled our eyes and glumly took the cat in my arms. At first, she struggled but when Mr. Filch talked to her affetionately and explained that she had to come with us to clean her up, she immediately settled on my arm but kept glaring at us with her yellow with black slits eyes.

We directly lead the cat to the prefect's bathroom on the 6th floor. When we entered, Draco slammed the door which made Mrs. Norris jump away from me, falling straight to the empty circular tub.

I looked at Draco and he was wearing his infamous evil smirk. "Just wanna terrify her." he shrugged innocently but still holding his smirk.

I smiled and looked at Mrs. Norris who was staring at us defensively.

"We won't drown you...atleast not yet." Draco told the cat and immediately Mrs. Norris's shivered.

He laughed victoriously after seeing the reaction of the poor cat.

"Draco, stop it. Or else she'll give us hard time." I told him.

He once again turned to the terrified cat on the tub. "You better cooperate. Or you'll never have Christmas with Mr. Filch ever again. I promise that."

I took Mrs. Norris out of the tub as Draco opened the faucets to fill it up with water. As soon as it was full, I gently shoved the cat down on the water. She meowed loudly, feeling cold. When I tried dipping her again, she struggled out of my grasp and ran away. Draco and I spent nearly 10 minutes just to catch her again. We both clutched her a little tightly so she wouldn't go away anymore. We both dipped her down the water and she kept wriggling, splashing us waves of water in the process.

It was not going to be easy.

Draco held her with all his force, not letting her slip away as I rubbed soap all over her wet fur. She kept shaking it off, making the soap foam hit both Draco and me on the face. Draco cursed under his breath as a huge size of foam hit his eyes. I chuckled as I watched him try wiping it away with his shoulders. I volunteered to wipe it for him.

I couldn't stop the wave of electricity that passed through every vein on my body as I brushed my hands on his eyes. I made it quick so he wouldn't say I was taking advantage. He thanked me and we went back to dealing with the still pissed-off, fighting cat.

After making sure I applied enough soap on her body, Draco dipped her on the water again. Splashes of water hit us both full on the face as the cat strived hard to wriggle away again. Even after Draco threatened to drown her if she wouldn't stop moving, she continued to fight his grip.

"I'll squish you like a sponge you mangy feline!" Draco roared and more waves of water hit him. I chuckled as he threatened her again, ending up more wet.

After almost two hours and a half, we finished bathing her and started drying her up.

I cuddled on my lap as I wiped her with a clean, white towel. Draco slumped down, his back against the wall, on the corner of the huge bathroom. He must be exhausted.

"You can manage her, can't you?" He asked weakly.

I nodded, "Yeah. Just rest. And then we can give her back to Mr. Filch after she's dried up."

He nodded and closed his eyes.

I continued wiping the cat gently. After several minutes, I finished. I looked at Malfoy to announce we could give her back to Mr. Filch, but stopped instantly at the view of him sitting and sleeping peacefully, his feet were extended in front of him and his arms fell on his sides. His head was slightly tilted to the side. All in all, he was a gorgeous sleeper.

I gently put on the floor and told her to rest for a while before going back to her owner. She seemed to have understood and quietly curled on the floor, drifting to sleep.

I silently stood up and tiptoed towards Malfoy who looked very serene while sleeping. As quiet as I could, I slowly sat down beside him. After successfully placing myself beside the sleeping angel, I silently turned my body to face him.

Oh God...my heart was beating fast.

I examined every muscle in his face like I did when we were alone in the Hospital wing. He really was perfect. I slowly raised my hand to brush his hair. It was like silk...soft, tender... I leaned closer to take a quick inhale of his scent...

'Hmmm...lemon...'

I moved slightly away again and started caressing his face. My fingers were freely sliding down his very flawless face. I stared at him trying to memorize every curve on his face. Suddenly, my gaze landed on his pink, luscious lips.

It was tempting me...so badly...

I pursed my own lips and looked away.

'It's wrong...I shouldn't be attracted to him.' I told myself.

But it was too late...

I should've told myself about that 6 years ago.

I looked at him once more.

It was really wrong.

He was Pansy's...

And I shouldn't do anything to break the friendship we just started. It took me so long before having him and I couldn't just lose him again because of being so attracted to him.

I mentally cursed myself and moved farther away, leaning my back on the wall like him. I closed my eyes and lifted my head up. When I opened it, my heart pumped even more faster.

There was a mistletoe above us.

_Staring_ directly at me.

Mocking me.

_Teasing_ me.

Challenging me.

_Tempting_ me.

I thought of his lips again...I sighed in defeat.

'Okay, just once...and I'll do my best to do it gently not to wake him up.'

I moved closer to him again and stared at him once more. 'Please Draco...let me.' I mentally begged.

I leaned in closer and closer until our lips were just inches away. I inhaled his scent and he smelled so minty. I leaned in closer to lock the distance between us.

I pressed my lips with his.

And the gates of heaven opened for me.

His lips were the softest thing ever. And it tasted so sweet. Kissing him felt so magical and right...yet it was wrong.

I didn't want it to end, but slowly I backed away and stood up to placidly pick up to my arms again.

"Malfoy." I called him.

He was still fast asleep, so I tried again.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy, it's time we give Mrs. Norris back to Mr. Filch. He must be missing her so much now." I said with the most convincing tone I could ever give.

His forehead slightly creased and he opened his eyes slowly.

"You done, yet?" he asked sleepily.

I nodded and walked to the door. He stood up, stretching his body and arms before walking towards me and opening the door for me.

We silently walked to search for Mr. Filch. It was past nine o'clock so the corridors were deserted and it was very quiet. Neither talked. He was yawning repeatedly and was too sleepy to mumble a word. I, on the other hand, was guilty for what I did. I took advantage of him while he was sleeping. That sounded so aweful but that was what I did.

I stole a kiss from him on his sleep!

Gosh, I never imagined stealing someone's kiss. I was not the type who did stuffs like that...but no one could ever blame me for giving up to my weakness. He was just so beautiful that I couldn't stop myself.

I had been secretly admiring him for ages and he was damn irresistible. It would be very unwise of me to just turn away when I had all my chances facing me.

And there was a mistletoe! So, I had to kiss him. I had to...and I badly wanted to.

It was Christmas anyway...and I had been good. I thought, I deserved the best Christmas gift ever...my secret first kiss.

We turned to a corridor and found Mr. Filch's office. Malfoy knocked a little impatiently and after pounding his door six times, opened the door looking at us darkly.

"Have you been gentle with her?" It was the first question he asked us the moment he realized who were disturbing him.

"We've been nice...but your cat haven't. Gave us a hard time." Malfoy hissed silently.

I gave Mrs. Norris back to Mr. Filch as soon as the cat started wriggling out of my arms.

brushed his hands to his cat's fur, affectionately. "How are you my beauty? Been cleaned up?"

"Are you satisfied Mr. Filch?" I asked.

He looked at us sneering and hesitantly said yes. He closed his door after I bade him good night. I and Malfoy walked away silently again. He was rubbing his nose sleepily and he just looked so adorable.

"Malfoy," I called him.

He ceased rubbing the sides of his nose and looked tiredly at me.

"Where will you and your mother spend your Christmas?"

He thought for a moment before shrugging. "In the Manor? I mean, we usually spend it in the Manor."

"But," I paused. "It'll be lonely. You only have the two of you."

He stiffled another big yawn and we reached the staircase.

"Maybe not in the Manor, then. Mother owled me today saying 'I'll meet you in King's Cross tomorrow. I will be with Arthur and Molly Weasley. See you.'" he shrugged and took a step on the staircase.

"You mean, you'll be spending Christmas in Grimmauld Place?" I asked hopefully.

"Maybe," he shrugged once more before smiling. "Good night, Granger."

"Good night, Malfoy." I whispered as he started descending down the staircase back to the Slytherin common room in the dungeons.

I couldn't help but grin widely. Malfoy would be staying in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place for Christmas! I wouldn't be missing him, then! Just a couple of days, but after that... I'd be reunited with him.

I could say that...this year's Christmas would be the best so far.

I climbed up the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room up in the tower, humming Christmas carols joyfully.

**A/N: So, what do you think? REVIEW please**


	14. In One Compartment

**THE PINK UMBRELLA**

**A/N: New chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: IN ONE COMPARTMENT**

**Hermione's POV:**

I woke up the next morning by the sound of clicking trunks and excited whoopings of my roommates.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw Parvati and Lavender all dressed up, ready to leave and their trunks were standing still on the ends of their beds.

"Good morning, Hermione!" Lavender greeted me cheerfully after noticing my eyes were open and staring at them.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Good morning too, Lavender. And you too, Parvati."

Parvati and Lavender smiled a big warm, happy smile.

"You better get ready, Hermione. We're going to leave after breakfast." Lavender said, pulling her scarf around her.

"We'll be down in the Great Hall, Hermione. See ya there!" Parvati said before excitedly jogging away with Lavender.

I stood up and fixed my bed. I took a quick but utterly hygienic bath. I dressed up and made sure my trunk had everything I ought to bring home. When I was positive enough, I rushed off downstairs to the Common Room. Immediately, I saw Ron and Harry talking near the portraitl hole, waiting for me. They raised their heads to my direction and smiled upon seeing me.

"Hey, how long have you been waiting?" I asked them after reaching Harry's side.

"Not so long. C'mon, we better get going or else we wouldn't be fed well before leaving Hogwarts."  
Ron ushered us to go out of the common room.

I rolled my eyes and so did Harry. He was thinking about food again. What a glutton, he was.

On our way, Ron kept talking about how excited he was, going home, back to his mother who loved them so much and who cooked really delicious and mouth-watering food for them. Harry and I exchanged knowing looks behind Ron's back while he was busy ranting dreamily about being so lucky to have such a mother whom anyone would pay just to be their personal cook.

He only stopped talking when we finally reached the Great Hall. He sat hungrily and without wasting a millisecond, reached for a pair of chicken legs and shoved it into his mouth together.

I threw him a disgusted look, which he ignored, and sat on my usual place across him and Harry. Ginny joined us after a little while and sat beside Harry. She made annoying sounds after seeing Ron reach for a plate of Jell-O and deviously spooned everything to his own plate.

She shook her head when Ron innocently shrugged at her and said he was hungry.

I chuckled at the scene before me. They really were cute when they fight. Well, not if they started throwing hexes at each other, though.

I looked around the Great Hall and noticed everyone already wearing their normal Christmas clothes; Beanies on their head, thick gloves on their hands, scarves around their necks, thick and warm sweater on their upper body, tight lower clothings, and boots. Everyone were beaming, glad to be coming home.

I rested my gaze on the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy eating pudding. He was very much into pudding ,I had noticed. He raised his head and met my eyes. I smiled at him and so did he.

He focused on eating again, his smile slipping away from view. There was something wrong with the way his eyes looked at was...some hint of sadness I couldn't explain.  
What was wrong with him again?

Was he sad? Why? About what?

Oh, I got...because of Pansy Parkinson...as always.

I sighed and finished my food. Before leaving the Great Hall, I took another quick glance at him and there it was...clear and was painted all over his face... sorrow.

Big, fat sorrow.

We walked to the Hogsmeade station for the train back to King's Cross. I stuffed my trunk at the back of the train and placed Crookshanks, my cat, with all other pets. Harry, Ron, Ginny and me walked inside the train to search for an empty compartment. We quickly found one and suited our selves in it. Harry and Ginny sat beside each other across me and Ron.

They were talking all by themselves, not caring about the world and forgetting two other people were there with them, watching their sweet scene, slowly developing diabetes, and were desperate to get out of boredom.

"This is so sick." I heard Ron mutter beside me. I turned my head and saw him, glaring obliviously to the couple before us with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Just leave them alone. They seem to be enjoying forgetting us." I said loudly. But my attempt to gain back their attention failed. They continued giggling and humoring each other.

"They do." Ron said bitterly before rolling his eyes and looked at me.

"Well, why don't we just do our prefect duties,then?" I suggested.

He nodded and stood up energetically.

I looked at him questioningly and he grinned.

"After rounding the compartments, I'm going to stay with Lav. I bet she'll like it." he said grinning broadly.

"So, are you two together officially?" I asked.

He shook his head, still smiling. "Soon." he said sheepishly.

I chuckled and stood up. We went out of our compartment and started rounding the train.

As Ron promised, after 2 and 1/2 hours of rounding, he went to Lavender's compartment and stayed with her. I walked back alone to our compartment but before opening I stopped shortly.

Harry and Ginny were kissing. Passionately.

My mouth gaped and I stared at them. I don't think I should be disturbing them at the moment.

They seemed to be... in a very intimate moment.

With one last look, I walked away. I just kept walking until I realized I didn't know where I was going. Where else could I stay? Right, the prefects compartment was the perfect place. I bet no prefect even stayed just chose to stay with their housemates and do some...intimate kissing like Harry and Ginny.

I walked straight to the prefect compartment right in the front part of the train. I was about to slide the door open, when I peeked inside and found one -very glum looking- prefect sitting beside the window, looking outside.

I smiled and slid the door to the compartment and entered. The blonde Slyherin prefect looked at me to know who just ruined his lone moments.

I smiled again and sat to the seat across him, beside the window.

"Hi, Malfoy." I greeted him. "Didn't expect you to be here." I said honestly.

He looked outside the window again before answering in a low, silent voice.

"There's nowhere else I could stay."

I looked at him sadly. I couldn't take it, seeing him so lonely again. It was heartbreaking.

"How about in the Slytherin compartment?" I asked. "Didn't you always stay there everytime?"

He looked at me again. I felt jolt of lightning as I met his gaze. He shook his head slowly and smiled half-heartedly.

"I don't want to be with Crabbe and Goyle. Not until they make up and be friends again. And Zabini kept pestering me to play wizard's chess with him. I'm not in the mood."

I nodded. "So, what do you usually do here in the train?" I asked willing to cheer him up again.

He stared at me for a moment and looked away, back to the window.

"Nothing. Just be with..." he trailed off. He sighed unhappily.

I stared at him. Of course, his sadness had something to do with Pansy...he couldn't be happy without her.

I leaned closer and took his hand that was leaning on his lap. I immediately felt electricity again, running through my body but still continued holding him. He looked at me with puzzled look on his face.

"Don't worry, Draco. Pansy will be okay. She'll be back soon and you can resume spending time with her again." I smiled warmly at him.

He looked surprised for a while, but smiled thankfully afterwards. He nodded and I unwillingly let go of his hand.

"Thank you, Granger." He said after a whole minute of silence.

"No problem, Malfoy. I'm always here for you." I said truthfully.

He looked back outside the window a little less unhappy this time. There was a little smile on his face and his eyes started glowing again. I was glad I knew ways to cheer him up.

"Malfoy," I said suddenly.

He looked at me with two eyebrows raised. "Yeah?"

"Can I..." I hesitated.  
"Uh..." I looked down at my shoes and desperately rubbed my hands together. 'I can do this...I can do this!'

I looked up at him and saw his eyebrows bent sideways, meeting ech other in the center. He looked confused.

"Can I...sit?" I finished stupidly.

"Huh?"

I mentally slapped myself. Oh god, I sounded so idiotic. Why was I asking him if I could sit when I already was? STUPID. Completly and utterly FOOLISH!

"I mean, can I sit beside you?" I asked again. Thankfully, it sounded normal already.

He looked at me uncertainly before nodding slowly. I exhaled heavily and stood up to move beside him.

I was so tensed beside him. I was afraid to move any muscle. I had been beside him a couple times now, but I never felt so awkward before. Damn it.

"Are you okay, Granger?"

I tilted my head to glance at Malfoy who was looking down at me worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah of course!" I replied frantically. I forced a nervous smile.

"But why are you sitting so stiffly? You look like you've been petrified. Relax, okay? I'm not gonna attack you." he smiled and I nodded and smiled back.

I finally slouched and loosened my muscles. I was breathing rather fastly realizing that I was also holding my breath when I moved beside him.

Satisfied to see me comfortable, Draco went back to gazing outside his window.

**A/N: rather short...what do you think? REVIEW please :)**


	15. War At The Train

**THE PINK UMBRELLA**

**A/N: New chapter again...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: WAR AT THE TRAIN**

I didn't realize I spent almost an hour beside Draco, sitting stiffly, thinking of what to do while away from him during the days I had to be with my own parents, what to give him as a gift and how to make him happy always, until I felt loud breathing noises. I turned my head towards Draco and found him sleeping...again.

Why do I always find him asleep?

His head was moving to different directions as the train continued moving. I smiled...he was never less attractive when sleeping. In fact, he just became more and more adorable.

I jumped a bit when I heard his head bang against the window. His forehead creased and he moaned silently, "Ow..."

He opened his eyes a little and lifted his head away from the glass. He rubbed his temple sleepily and God was he cute!

I chuckled femininely and he turned his head to look at me. I immediately closed my mouth and looked at him innocently.

"Sorry..." I mumbled.

"Why are you saying sorry? You didn't push my head to hit the window, did you?" he asked me accusingly but in a less offensive way.

I defended myself instantly, "Of course not!" I crossed my arms and looked at him in a mock-sarcasm way. "I don't think like you, Malfoy."

He chuckled, "Why? How do you think, Granger?"

"In a witty,clever, and wise way." I said stressing every adjective.

"You mean, in a know-it-all way?" he smirked.

I glared at him.

He laughed and raised his hands on the sides of his head. "Okay, okay. I was just kidding."

"I was not mistaken when I told you that your jokes are intended to upset other people. Your jokes are offensive." I said, pretending to be mad. "And hurtful, I might add."

His expression changed into an apologetic one. "Granger, I'm sorry. I-well, it's how I do it. It's how I manage jokes. Upsetting people...but, believe me, I didn't mean to upset you or anything." he explained desperately.

I just raised my eyebrow at him, enjoying the moment.

He groaned. "Oh, come on, Granger. I said I was sorry."

I scoffed. "Prove it." I said fixedly.

"What?" he said, looking perplexed.

I shrugged. "I said, prove it. Prove that you're sorry Malfoy."

His forehead creased. Then he sighed, "Okay, how?"

I smiled. "Buy me a bag of sour cherries up in the trolley and we play a game." I stated naughtily.

"That's it? And what game are you talking about?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Buy me the bag of cherries first and then you'll know the game." I said bossily.

He stood up, frowning. "I can't believe I'm actually allowing you to boss me around, Granger." he slid the door open and searched for the trolley of sweets.

After a couple of minutes, he finally went back to the prefect compartment bringing two big bags of 'Merlin, it's super sour cherries!'. Those were actually new products and I haven't tried them. I only knew about them when I passed by the trolley while patrolling around the train.

"Hi, finally! You've bought two bags." I beamed at him.

He slumped down beside me, panting.

"Did you know I found that bloody trolley on the other side of the train? And I bought two bags to prove I was 'very sorry' for upsetting you. And I had to run back here, scared you might get more mad at me if I didn't show up sooner!" he exclaimed breathlessly.

I was surprised when I heard this. It took me just a second to process what he said. I couldn't help but smile at him... wide... wider..until I couldn't stretch my lips anymore.

He actually did that for me?

"What?" he asked with a hint of irritation.

I shook my head, "Nothing. Thanks for doing it... Now I know how sorry you are...and I believe you didn't want to hurt my feelings."

He sighed again. "So, what's the game you were saying?"

I got the two bags of sour cherries from his clutch and looked at him rather sheepishly.

"Promise me you're gonna play." I ordered him.

"Like I have any other choice?" he said, rolling his eyes.

"I want you to promise, Draco." I looked at him seriously.

His face softened upon hearing his name. He sighed in defeat, "Oh, all right. I bloody promise I'll play whatever game is that on your head, Granger."

I gave him a big grin before ripping open the bag of sour cherries. I lifted my legs and crossed them on the chair and faced Draco.

"Do the same, Malfoy. Sit the Indian way and face me." I ordered him again.

He obeyed directly. "Then?"

"So it goes like this. We are going to play, thumb war."

"Thumb-what?" he asked incredulously, blinking many times.

"Thumb war, Malfoy. It's a muggle game." I explained.

"I should've guessed," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Then?"

"Then," I continued. "Whoever loses has to eat 10 sour cherries..."

He nodded gamely.

"Without displaying any emotion." I added, smirking.

"What?! That's sour, Granger, do you happen to have short-term mermory loss?!" he splattered.

I shook my head, still smirking at him. "No. I remember about that, oh so well."

"Then-" he started to complain again but I shut him up immediately.

"That's a rule now, stop complaining! Just be sport."

He opened his mouth to complain further but closed it again seeing there was no point with arguing.

He sighed in defeat once again. "Okay."

"Good," I smiled. "So, if you show any expression, anything at all, you have to add one more cherry as punishment."

He nodded unwillingly.

"So, we play it like this," I raised my open palm on his face and ushered him to do the same. He seemed to have understood and raised his hand in front of me too.

I curled my four fingers (pointer, tall finger, ring finger and pinky) and grabbed his fingers to enclosed it with mine, leaving our thumbs standing tall and proud across each other. I tightened my grip on him and he -getting the basics of the game-tighened his grip on me too.

"Then, our thumbs wrestle. Like this!" I immediately reached for his thumb with mine and trapped it down. Draco was surprised by the sudden action and wasn't able to fight my thumb.

He tried to free his thumb but I showed no mercy. I laughed evily at him as he was struggling. He didn't know I was the thumb-war queen in our place. He just messed up with the wrong bushy-haired, brunette muggle.

"Granger, that's unfair! I didn't saw it coming!" he complained.

I laughed at him more. 'Oh God, why does every move he make, whether friendly or not, always have to be so cute!' Even the way he complained was super duper irresistible!

I freed his thumb and smirked, "That's just a warm-up, Malfoy. Be more afraid when I'm into the game, already."

He scofffed, "You just caught me off-guard, Granger. That doesn't mean I can't play better than you." he smirked rivalling mine.

"There's only one way to find out," I said, challenging him. "May the best thumb win. This is war, Malfoy."

"Bring it on, Granger!" he replied, clearly into the challenge too.

I started chanting, "1, 2, 3, I declare a thumb war!"

After that, both our thumbs moved frantically, fighting off each other and avoiding being caught. We wrestled seriously trying our very best to win over the other.

Our arms were starting to go higher, but we didn't care. It went up and up until we were fighing over our heads, looking up, both of us with gritted teeth and crinkled noses.

"YAAAAH!"

"GRRRRR!"

"HMMMM!"

"HYA HYA!"

My arms were starting to tire. We were fighting for what seemed like forever when truly it was only 10 minutes. I was sure he was equally tired as I but fighting it off for the sake of winning. I, of course, wouldn't let him.

Both our nostrils were already flaring because of the intensity of our game. Nobody was close to winning. But I, as sure as hell, was close to giving up. My arms were already shaking.

"I'm gonna get you, Granger!" Malfoy shouted in the middle of the war.

"Not gonna give you a chance to, Malfoy!" I answered.

Suddenly, I heard the compartment door slid open. Probably a prefect. I hope he don't laugh at our childish behaviour.

"What the-?" I heard the voice say. None of us stopped the war to look at him because we both knew who he was. Blaise Zabini.

"What are you two doing?" Blaise asked incredulously.

"THUMB WAR!" we yelled in unison.

"Oh," Blaise paused for a short while. "Just so you know, you look stupid. Both of you."

"I'M WINNING BLAISE!" Malfoy shouted.

"YOU WISH, MALFOY!" I shouted at Malfoy.

Blaise scoffed, "That's an extremely mature game, you're playing!" Blaise said sarcastically. "Shouldn't be allowed here. It's rated M for being completely ridiculous!"

"It's fun, Zabini. Try it!" he shouted again.

"Beat me first, Malfoy!" I shouted.

"Your wish is my command, Granger!" he shouted back.

"I'm going out of here. I just came to check on you, Draco. I was worried sick you're still depressed and might do something crazy. And yes, my fears are confirmed. You've gone totally nuts." Blaise said and went out of the compartment leaving us again.

Malfoy and I continued yelling at each other, chanting for support to our fighting thumbs.

I thought it would never end. But then...

"Granger, do you know you're beautiful?"

My heart skipped a beat when I heard him say that. I froze... literally. My whole body... even my thumb.

Malfoy immediately grabbed my thumb and trapped it down with full-force. I snapped back to reality, only to find out that the game was over and Malfoy won.

**A/N: so how was the chapter? Please leave a REVIEW.**


	16. The Sketch

**THE PINK UMBRELLA**

**A/N: And another chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: THE SKETCH**

"Granger, do you know you're beautiful?"

My heart skipped a beat when I heard him say that. I froze... literally. My whole body... even my thumb.

Malfoy immediately grabbed my thumb and trapped it down with full-force. I snapped back to reality, only to find out that the game was over and Malfoy won.

"Gotcha!" he said victoriously.

"That's not fair!" I complained.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you distracted me, that's why!"

"No, I didn't." he denied.

"Yes, you did! You distracted me by saying...telling..._asking_ me if I knew I was...beautiful." I blushed when I said the last word.

"I didn't ask that to _distract_ you. I only asked that to have a conversation." he reasoned.

"_In the middle of a war_?!" I bellowed.

"Well, I thought it was gonna last longer so I initiated a conversation." he explained.

"Still! You cheated! What you did was for desperate measures!"

"I didn't cheat! It wasn't my fault you got distracted by a question."

"But-" I tried to argue further but he shoved 3 sour cherries into my mouth.

"No expression, Granger." he smirked.

I looked at him in disbelief. I shook my head and chewed the sour cherries.

The moment I broke the cherries into pieces with my teeth, I closed my eyes and my face turned into a very sour frown.

I didn't expect this thing to be** this SOUR**!

Trying to keep a straight face while eating that, was extremely impossible.

"Hey, Granger, you've got to add one more for displaying a face of dislike." he said cheerfully.

"It's very sour, Draco!" I complained.

"Another one for that."

"Draco!"

"And another one."

"I said it's _super_ sour!"

"One more, then."

"Are you even listening?!"

"Tell me honestly, are you intending to finish this whole bag just for punishment?"

"I. Can't. Eat. More!"

"Eat the whole bag then!"

Our argument ended when the two bag of sour cherries was finished. By me. Alone.

He wouldn't stop shoving cherries into my mouth whenever I open them.

"Wow, now I don't have anything left for more punishment to your complains." Malfoy said, amused.

I glared at him, my face red. "I hate you." Of course I didn't mean that. I was only annoyed.

He laughed at me. "Of course, you do."

I huffed and crossed my arms against my chest. I heard Draco sigh and motioned nearer to me.

I turned my head to look at him and found him hugging me. I could feel his heart beat, that was how close we were.

"D-Draco?" I stammered.

"Thanks, Granger. You cheered me up again. And I'm sorry about the cherries." He said while hugging me.

I swear, he could hear my heart thumping loudly in my chest now! Heat slowly crept up my face.

He pulled away and looked at me seriously. "Sorry for being bad to you before. If I had known you'd be the one to make me happy when I'm down, I shouldn't have done any of those to you."

I smiled at him. "Draco...it's okay."

"You made me forget how much I miss Pansy and how much I'm dying to see her. You made me forget how cruel the world is to me...for a while, but still, thanks, Hermione."

My eyes grew wide when I heard him speak my name loud and clear. It sounded so heavenly...oh God.

I grinned at him and smacked his head jokingly trying to hide the joy I felt.

"Ow, what was that for?!" he asked, rubbing his head.

I laughed. "Stop the drama, Draco. It's_ weird_!" I lied.

He snorted, "Yeah, yeah. I just wanna thank you, that's all. And that's what I can get from you." he looked a little insulted.

"Well, then, I think I have to thank you for trusting me too." I said still cheerfully.

We stared at each other for good 10 seconds before hearing the loud whistle blow of the train. It meant, we were back to King's Cross, at last.

"We're here." I stated,

"Oh, I didn't notice that. Are we?" he said sarcastically.

I shot him another glare.

He laughed again for the nth time this day because of me. And I hated how every time I hear his laugh, my heart slowly melted. He had definitely a huge effect on me. Even if I got annoyed, just one single smile from him, I was back to being soft.

We walked out of our compartment and went to retrieve our things. I got my trunk and Crookshanks' cage and Draco got his trunk too.

"You got a feline as a pet?" Draco eyed my cat disgustingly. Crookshanks also kept staring at Draco...but in an affectionate way. What? Even my cat admired him?

"His name's Crookshanks." I said.

He frowned at my cat. "_Cookshacks_? You shouldn't be allowed to name _anything_."

"Crook-shanks." I repeated slowly.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever. It's still a bad name whatever it is."

I sighed and shook my head slowly. I followed the other students who were rushing to get out of the train. I went through the crowd with Draco behind me. Not far away, I saw Ron and Lavender leave together and Harry and Ginny too.

I was pushing my way through when an arm hit me in the stomach.

"Ow!" I bent down a little because of the pain.

"Sorry, Hermione! Didn't see you!"

I raised my head and saw Cormac MgLaggen, a Gryffindor 7th year who was looking down at me, 'apologizing' though still grinning. I nodded to accept his sorry but Malfoy, who was behind me, reached and grabbed McLaggen's collar, furiously.

"Malfoy!" I shouted trying to stop him from harming Cormac.

"What's wrong with you, Malfoy?" Cormac asked him, frowning.

"Do. Not. Hit Granger. And. Say sorry. Like it didn't. Hurt. Her!" Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Malfoy, it's okay. Malfoy, stop it!" I said, trying to pull him off of Cormac.

"What kind of sorry do you want me to say to Hermione, Malfoy?" Cormac splattered.

"If you have to beg, then beg for all I care!" Draco replied angrily.

"Get off me, Draco." Cormac demanded.

"Draco, please, let him go. Please." I pleaded Draco.

He looked at me and his face softened. He harshly let go of Cormac's collar, still glaring at him.

"I'm gonna break your face if you hit her again. I promise you that."

With that we continued walking out of the train. Though I didn't like what happened, I was still happy about it. Draco acted very protective of me...it was like, nothing could ever harm me as long as he was with me.

I reached the exit first. I stepped out of the train and waited for Draco to come out. As soon as we were complete (Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, me and Draco; the Order members) we all went pass through the wall of platform 9 3/4 and went out in the wall between the platforms 9 and 10 in King's Cross station.

I immediately spotted my parents with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Malfoy and ran to them. They gave me a warm hug and both kissed me on the forehead.

"Hi, Hermione." I heard Mrs. Weasley's greeting.

I smiled back and greeted her. "Hi, !"

Harry and Ron, followed by Ginny and the twins soon emerged out of the platform.

They hugged Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and greeted Mrs. Malfoy who awkwardly nodded and waited for her own son to come and hug her too.

"Where's Malfoy?" I whispered at Harry.

He shrugged, "Had a quick departing talk with Zabini."

I nodded and pleaded my parents to stay a little longer. I needed to say goodbye to Draco. I wouldn't see him for a couple of days.

Luckily, they agreed and listened to Mrs. Weasley's rant about George and Fred's mischief at school (the twins were given the chance to go back to school even though they were a year older than the 7th years). They were grinning at the twins and thought they were cute.

I went to Ron and Harry and said goodbye to them. I also gave each of them a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Then finally, Draco went out of the platform. He went straight to his mother and gave her an affectionate quick hug and peck on the cheeks. Mrs. Malfoy did the same but hugged her son a little longer than he did.

She cupped Draco's face and asked him, "How have you been doing, Draco?"

He smiled, "Fine..." he replied simply. He turned to look at me and gave me a friendly smile.

"See you, Granger. Happy Christmas."

"See you, Malfoy. Happy Christmas." I replied, grinning at him.

"Wait," I heard my father said. We all turned our heads towards him who was raising his finger, pointing at Malfoy.

"Dad?" I asked.

My dad looked at me but continued pointing at Draco.

"He's...familiar." he said, eyeing Draco again.

Draco looked at me questioningly and I shrugged, not knowing what was happening too.

"You've seen young somewhere, ?" Mr. Weasley politely asked my father, who was still burning holes on Draco's body.

"Yeah...yeah..." he nodded stupidly.

"Honey?" my mother asked my father curiously.

My father's eyes widened as realization hit him.

"Aha! Yes, right. You were that one!" my dad exclaimed excitedly.

"What one?" Draco asked, confused.

My father looked at me, beaming, "Hermione, dear, isn't this guy the boy in your sketch?"

Now it was my turn to widen my eyes. Completely bulging, almost popping out of my sockets.

Oh, this was trouble.

How stupid of me! How could I forget the sketch! My freaking sketch of Draco Malfoy that I had been proudly shoving in my parents faces for 4 long years!

"_Sketch_?" Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Malfoy all said in unison.

"Sketch?" Malfoy asked.

"Sketch?" I echoed stupidly, acting I didn't know what they were talking about.

"The sketch Hermione! _Your_ sketch!" my father turned to my mother for support. "Honey, isn't he the boy in our daughter's sketch? The one she fr-"

"_DADDY_!" I yelled at him.

They all looked at me and I laughed nervously.

"Daddy, what sketch are you talking about?" I asked as if clueless of what they meant.

"But, your dad's right-" my mother spoke but I cut her off, too.

"Mommy, I don't even _know_ how to sketch! I bet you're both hungry." I ran to them, grabbing the hem of their shirts. "Come on, let's go home, let's eat so you won't imagine anything. Sketch, ha!"

I turned to look at the others' puzzled faces and grinned innocently. "Sorry, they're just hungry! There's no such thing as _my sketch_, okay? See ya all! Happy Christmas!" I waved at them goodbye while ushering my parents to leave.

I took one last glance to Draco and turned my head from them.

When I was sure they were out of sight, I immediately bellowed at my father.

"_WHY DID YOU SAY SOMETHING ABOUT THE SKETCH?!_"

"We didn't know you were hiding that very perfect sketch of yours, deary." my mother said.

"Yeah, I didn't know you were so modest to even keep your talent a secret from your friends. You even framed it in your room and pride about it every possible time you can." my father reasoned.

"Well..." I sighed. "Sorry. I just..."

"Was he that guy, then? Was I right?" dad asked.

I nodded. "He is."

My mother giggled, "Oh, he's even more handsome in the actual sight. What's his name?"

"Draco. Draco Malfoy."

My dad nodded. "Draco... rare name. Oh, and his hair was silky, it was beautiful! If you didn't push us away, I could've asked him how he's keeping it."

I rolled my eyes.

"So, Hermione..." my mother started.

I looked at her and arched an eyebrow.

"I want you to tell me more about him."

I blushed. "Why?"

"Because...being the model of one's sketch that's very special to oneself, means something, Hermione." she looked at me knowingly.

"You framed him in your room, Hermione. That means something also." my dad sported the same look as my mom.

I gulped and sighed in defeat. "Okay. I will." I nodded and we went inside our car and I started telling them how I admired a git who was nothing less than unpleasant to me before and how we ended up being friends.

**A/N: so, any comment? REVIEW please.**


	17. Reminiscence Of The Words

**THE PINK UMBRELLA**

**A/N: The next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't still own HP.**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: REMINISCENCE OF THE WORDS**

**Draco's POV:**

I received another letter from Granger. It was the 3rd letter she sent to me that day. I don't really mind, it was nice to think someone had been thinking of sharing and updating the happenings in their life to me and constantly asking how I was doing. The only part I hated about receiving her letter, was that I had to open the door in the room I occupy in Grimmauld Place only to find the cold-staring green eyes of Potter, the fake timid smile of Weaslette and the annoying glare of Weasley to retrieve the letter for me.

"Another letter from Hermione, Malfoy." Weasley heavily, stated not failing to meet my eyes with his glare.

I grabbed it roughly from his hand and sneered, "I'm not thanking, Weasley."

"You aren't welcome, Malfoy."

After giving me another more intense glare, he eyed the letter in my hands and shook his head slowly. He wheeled around and marched down the stairs.

I slammed my door and went to my bed grumpily. I couldn't stand being with them, my enemies. Potter and Weasley never ceased looking at me like they wanted to murder the hell out of me.

Since I came here, almost 11 days ago, to spend Christmas break, I never really associated with them. They didn't seem to mind that either. They might even used to forget I was in the same place as them and only remembered whenever Granger sent an owl with a bunch of letters including those for me.

I don't usually go out of the room where I was staying. Only during meals and important meetings. I kind of like my room here. It was dim and silent; just the way I like my room to be. The bed wasn't that very comfortable as the one I used to have, though. And not very spacious either.

My bed in the manor was huge. And I mean HUGE. All sons and daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could fit in that bed comfortably... All 7 of them. While the one I got here... honestly, I even fell twice last night, it was how small it was.

It was not that I was fat or something, I was skinny, even skinnier than Potter, in fact. The thing was, I moved too much when I sleep. I don't have problems in that before. No matter how much I move, I never, in my whole life, fell off my bed. But now, I guess I had to do something to control stirring because in all fairness, falling off a not-so-high bed caused my body the most excruciating pain I had ever felt. Especially in my bum... I could still feel the stinging until now.

I opened the third letter of Granger. The first two were very long and detailed about her Christmas with her parents. She narrated how epic fail their shopping was and how tiring their house decorating activity was. The letter was actually funny. I couldn't imagine Granger doing all those stuffs she told me in her letters.

I unfolded the letter and started reading it:

_Dear Draco,_

_Hi again, Draco! Sorry for sending you another letter. I know it's kind of bothersome, but I do hope you don't get mad. I am just too excited to keep it until tomorrow. Guess what? I will be coming to Grimmauld Place tomorrow!_

_I know, I know... You expect me to arrive the day after tomorrow. But my parents are going to have dental missions somewhere as Christmas gift to those in the mountains who can't come down to clinics for mouth check-ups. And I know your forehead is creasing now because you don't get a thing about what I'm blabbering here. I'll explain when we meet again._

_So, how are you doing Draco? I received a letter from Ron saying you weren't participating with them. Oh, don't roll your eyes on this letter. Please, Draco... I really think you've got to start moving closer to them now. Remember, we're on the same society of wizards and witches who wants to stop the Dark Lord. And I also heard from Harry that last night and couple of nights ago, he heard a loud bang in your room in the middle of the night. What happened? Are you okay? You're not punching some mirrors down there out of depression, are you?_

_I think I should end this letter now. Don't worry, I'll just send you another letter and I don't care how much it annoys you, to update you of the happenings. By the way, before I come to Grimmauld Place, I'm going to go to Diagon Alley for shopping. I'm going to get everyone special Christmas gifts. Expect one too! Okay, see you tomorrow Draco!_

_Lots of love,_

_Hermione_

I folded the letter again and smiled. I stood and placed her letter in a box where I kept important personal stuffs and went out of my room.

I climbed down the staircase silently and went straight to the dining area where Order meetings usually took place. I didn't expect to see my mother and Mrs. Weasley there deep in somewhat a serious conversation.

They both turned their heads towards my direction and looked at me with surprise. As I had expected it, no one thought of seeing me out of my room at this time.

I moved nearer the two elder women and they smiled at me lightly. My mother stood up from her seat and gave me a hug.

"Hi, Draco." she pulled away and held my shoulders. "Do you need anything, honey?" she asked in a motherly tone.

I shook my head. "No. I just... want to go out of my room." I said honestly.

She nodded and ushered me to sit down on the same chair she occupied just seconds ago. I obeyed and sat soundlessly. Mother grabbed a chair and placed it in front of mine. I looked up to her as she reached for my hands and gently squeezed it, looking at me worriedly.

I frowned, "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, confused.

She rubbed my hands and smiled shakily. "I have something important to tell you." she almost said in a whisper.

I frowned more and glanced at Mrs. Weasley and gave her a look that meant 'Give Me A Hint On What She's Talking About'. She just smiled at me apologetically. I looked back at my mother and told her to speak more.

"Draco..." she started hesitantly and exhaled deeply. "I just... didn't expect you to be down here."

I raised my eyebrow. "That's it?" I asked disbelievingly.

She smiled crookedly again. "But it's just a good thing that you came down."

"Get to the point, Mother." I demanded annoyingly.

She sighed and pulled her chair closer. She looked at me straight in the eyes and gently rubbed the back of my hands again.

"Okay. Listen to me, Draco. I know you long to see her again. I know you've been planning to visit her on Christmas day... but, you shouldn't."

I frowned, immediately getting what she meant. She had to be talking about Pansy. Of course, she was the only one I had been longing to see again. And it was true that I had been planning to visit her because I already bought her a special present.

"Why?" I asked furiously.

"_Why_?" my mother echoed. "Because you're not safe to go there, that's why!"

I stood up forcibly, almost knocking my chair down. My mother and Mrs. Weasley, who was just listening to us, looked up to me a little surprised.

"Mother, I can't wait for the time I'll be safe so I can see her again! By that time, she might be dead or something! It might be too late! And I've been waiting for this day mother, only to find out that I can't go!" I roared.

"Draco, calm down, son." Mrs. Weasley said trying to help my mother in calming me down.

I glared at her. "_Calm down_?! No, I won't calm down! I've been patiently waiting for a long time, watching out for the day I can finally be with her, only to be _stopped_! Are you gonna lock me up here like Dumbledore did?!"

"Draco," mother reached for my hands again. I looked at her, still fuming. "It's for your own safety." she said.

"I can manage to protect myself, mother! What I can't manage, is not seeing her!" I bellowed.

"Draco, I've already told you not to act like that for her. For the love of-" I cut her off.

"She happens to be my bloody girlfriend!" I yelled on her face.

My mother frowned sadly and stared at me apologetically.

"Haven't I told you...that I love Pansy, mother?" I asked in a whisper.

She looked at me, quite taken aback by my question. I looked down at the floor and said in a barely audible voice, "I meant that, mother.I love Pansy. All three words of that sentence is true. "

There was silence for over a minute before I heard my mother sigh. I looked at her again.

She nodded slowly. "I know that, Draco. I know."

"Then why are you doing this to me?" I asked silently.

"I just want you to be safe, that's all. I can't bear losing you, son. I've already lost your father...and I think that's enough to ruin a big part of my life. But if I lose you too..." she trailed off, tears starting to form in her eyes, shaking her head.

I suddenly felt guilt and pity on my mother. I knew what she felt when father was imprisoned. She was so depressed, I was glad she didn't do anything to hurt herself. I never saw her cry but I knew she was crying every night because of the obvious redness and puffiness of of her eyes in the morning.

My heart softened. I pulled my hands from her grasp and gently cupped her face. The tears that were threatening to slide down her cheeks, finally did. I rubbed my thumbs on her cheeks to wipe the tears away and gave her a light smile.

"Sorry, mother. I know you don't want to lose me...you're not going to, don't worry. I'll be here. Safe and alive. I won't... visit Pansy, if that's what makes you feel contented then." I said, feeling torn.

Mother smiled happily and stood to hug me tightly. "Thank you for understanding me, Draco. You don't have any idea how much you made me happy." I could feel the big smile stretched on her pale face.

Though I really wanted to see the girl I love, I had to stay for the woman who loved me even before I was born. Just a little more time...and I'd be able to be with her again. I just had to be more patient... I just had to control myself. Sooner or later, the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters were going to die and get captured, and then I'd be free to go anywhere safely. And Pansy would obtain justice for what happened to her.

We pulled away and I told them I needed to get back to my room. As soon as they let me off, I hurried back upstairs and lay in the bed. I wanted to stab my heart for feeling so defeated and hopeless. I wanted to tangle up my brain for thinking how my plan to spend Christmas with Pansy turned out to be just a beautiful and heartbreaking imagination at the same time.

Most of all, I wanted to curse the Death Eater who did that torture to her. I wanted to throw him a hundred Avada Kedavras even if one was enough to kill him. I just wanted him to suffer even if he was dead. I wanted him to die a hundred times!

He was the reason why I was suffering. He tortured Pansy, that was why I couldn't be with her in classes, in the common room, in the Great Hall, in the library, in the lake, in the school grounds, in the corridors, in the Astronomy tower...everywhere she could have been with me! My Christmas would've been merrier... but because of that Death Eater, I had to lose Pansy temporarily...or maybe even permanently.

I closed my eyes and a memory came rushing back to me.

A memory of very comforting words...

I just hope those true and not just some kid tell-offs. I slowly drifted to sleep, feeling a bit lighter while repeating in my head, the same words a muggle told me years ago:

_'All pain, stops. All wounds, heal.'_

Now, I just hoped for it.

**A/N: short...but yeah...REVIEW?**


	18. The Wedding Singer

**THE PINK UMBRELLA**

**A/N: Another blasted chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Not HP's owner.**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: THE WEDDING SINGER**

I didn't come out of my room for the rest of the day. I just stayed there, pondering over things mostly about Pansy.

I never really knew I was such a person capable of loving someone this much. Who would think, the Great Prince of Slytherin, Draco Lucius Malfoy was truly, madly, deeply in love with the Beautiful Princess of Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson? I must be crazy over Pansy. Of course, I knew that. The evidences were: I thought about her every time possible, I wanted to risk anything just to see her again, I was ready to kill anyone who hurt her, I basically thought I couldn't last without her, I missed her presence and most of all... I even thought of a future with her.

A future picturing myself with her in the Malfoy Manor with 3 lovely kids.

Yes, I must be crazy... crazy in love with Pansy Parkinson.

Anyway, that day, I received 2 more letters from Granger. And after receiving the fifth one, I decided to write back to her for the first time in eleven days. It was short actually. I just told her I was in good condition and that I was looking forward to the day she came here in Grimmauld Place.

I actually needed Granger.

She was the only one who'd understand me. She was the only one who'd bother listening to me. She was the only one I was comfortable with...to cry on. She was the only one I had right now. I needed Granger to cheer me up again since she was also the only one who was so genius to know how.

The next day, Christmas Eve, I gathered all my courage to go out to the garden and approach Potter.

I don't really want to... I just had to. I needed something only he had. Or, only he had the best and most trustworthy one.

I spotted Potter with the Weasley siblings sitting on the grass and laughing. 'Shit, do I really have to do this? Bloody hell. If only I have another choice.'

I walked briskly towards them and they immediately ceased laughing as soon as they saw me nearing. The twins looked at me, bewildered. The Weaslette stared at me, amused. Weasley glared at me disgustingly. Potter looked at me, frowning.

From the way they looked, I know how unwanted I was.

I cleared my throat before speaking with my usual hard way. "Potter," I called him.

Potter raised his eyebrow, "Yeah?" he replied, a little bit sourly.

"I need your owl." I said, getting to the point immediately.

Potter frowned. "What?"

"Are you deaf? I said I need your owl." I repeated with irritation.

Weasley scoffed. I transferred my gaze towards him. "I don't think that's the way you should say it, Malfoy."

"I don't think that's your business, Weasley." I hissed at him and turned my focus on Potter again. "May I borrow your bloody owl or not?" I drawled.

Potter looked at me roughly. I knew he was going to refuse. I asked a bit harshly and that was not surely the way I should do it. But... oh damnit!

Potter finally sighed in defeat. "Sure. And her name's not '_bloody owl_', it's Hedwig."

"Whatever." I turned my back on them and started walking away. I heard Weasley complain to Potter.

"Why did you let him borrow your 'bloody owl', Harry? He didn't ask you politely!"

"Just wanna get rid him." Potter replied simply.

"Then you could've refused!"

"Do you think he'll accept 'no' as an answer?"

"Oh, Bloody Malfoy!" he yelled.

I smirked. Well, at least they knew I really did not take 'no' as answer without fighting.

I went to the living area and found two cages there. One for a small and hyper, dark owl that must belong to Weasley. On which gate of hell did he pick this ugly owl? And the other one was a pretty, snowy, chubby owl that belonged to Potter. Honestly, Malfoy owls looked better than these two..it was just that... they were gone. All of them.

I took the cage of Potter's owl and opened it. The white owl immediately hooted out and flew to my arm.

So, we were in friendly vibes with Helfing...or Headbeg...or Hetdig? Oh I got it!

_Head wig_!

"Hello, head wig." I said cheerfully.

The owl hooted. Yeah, we were friends.

"So, uh, can you do me a favor?"

Why am I talking to the owl?

"I have a little package. Can you deliver it to Pansy Parkinson? She's in St. Mungo's. You can, can't you?" I asked hopefully.

The owl hooted again.

I smiled. "Good. Here," I inserted the small, wrapped gift to the owl's claws. She clasped on it tightly.

"Go." I said.

The owl immediately flew out. "Bye, head wig." I said.

As soon as she was out of sight, I frowned. Why did scarhead name a pretty owl 'head wig'? Was he mental?

God, he must be.

It was 4 in the afternoon when I heard noises below. Everyone was saying 'hi' and 'welcome' to Granger. She just arrived, I guess. I stood up from my bed and decided to come down stairs and give my friend a welcome greeting.

I walked down silently and went to the dining area where everyone else were. I poked my head inside and spotted Granger sitting between Potter and Weasley, grinning while talking to Mrs. Weasley. She turned her head towards my direction and beamed upon seeing me. I smiled back a little shyly. She jerked up her chair and ran to me.

She threw herself on me on a big, warm hug. I awkwardly hugged back while avoiding the sharp looks of her best friends.

"Hi, Draco!" she pulled away. "Good to see you!"

"Good to see you too, Granger." I replied silently.

"How are you? Have you still been hiding inside your room?" she asked, smiling.

"Kind of..." I answered slowly.

"Don't worry, I'm here. I'm going to spend time with you." she said.

"Spend time with him, Hermione? And what about us?" Weasley asked bitterly.

Granger looked at them and grinned once again. "With all of you, of course!" she assured them.

Weasley and Potter glanced at each other and looked at me, frowning.

"So, are you hungry Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley broke the silence by asking cheerfully.

"Oh, starving ." Granger replied as cheerfully as the older woman.

She beamed, "Good! Draco haven't eaten yet, too!"

Potter and Weasley gave me death glares when they heard that.

I ate late lunch with Granger. Potter and Weasley refused to leave us two alone so they stayed and stared at us while eating. It was very uncomfortable. Every move you made, every opening of your mouth was being watched by your worse enemies. Sometimes, I glared at them back and when our eyes were heating from the intensity of our stares, Granger decided to interrupt us by speaking about her experience with her parents which I already knew because she had told me about it in her letters.

When I finished lunch, I stood to go to my room so the trio would be alone on their own. But Granger stopped me from leaving and insisted I should join them. I refused a couple of times but she was persistent. I gave up in the end and stayed with them.

Even after dinner, she kept me with the others. I knew they weren't so accustomed of my presence but every time I announce I was leaving, Granger stood up saying she was going to go with me, so the others complained about it and I had no other choice but to sit down again and listen to them laugh in Weasley's not very convincing jokes.

Granger stayed glued to me until it was time to sleep. I finally went back to my room and lay in bed. As I was trying to sleep, I found myself laughing. Merlin, the Weasley twins were bloody funny!

The Weasley duo actually had better jokes than Weasley. They were funny unlike their brother. I wanted to smack him at one point when he made a very nasty joke and when he laughed at it first. He really was pathetic.

The twins made the night alive and happy, although I would never admit that in front of them. I did my best to stop myself from laughing or even just chuckling on their jokes. I don't want them to think I was amused by them. They also showed their products to us like the Skiving Snackboxes that'd make you sick when you needed to. And also their Spell-correcting quills that'd check every misspelled word you made until the charm wore off.

Merlin, I even thought they were bloody dumb! But now, with those proofs, they were truly fantastic and brilliant. If only they used their brilliance on studies then they wouldn't get only 3 O. ...added together.

I finally got over it and went to sleep.

The next morning at 9, when I opened my eyes, I saw piles of presents on the foot of my bed. I immediately sat up and grabbed one.

I opened my presents one-by-one until there was only one last present left unopened.

So far, I got a new green robe with the Malfoy crest from my mother, a Sneakoscope from Zabini, bunch of empty parchments from Crabbe (Surprisingly. I didn't expect to receive any from him and Goyle although I actually did sent something to them) and 10 new quills from Goyle (but why gave me parchments and quills? Of course, what else should I expect from them? Their idiotic minds still worked like partners), a brand new Nimbus 2001 with the inscriptions: Order of the Phoenix, from the Order members, a green sweater with golden letter D in the middle from the Weasley couples, a jar of home-made cookies from Weaslette (I didn't expect this more than Crabbe and Goyle remembering to give me something), a box of Honeydukes' sweets from Weasley and Every Flavor beans from Potter (well I didn't expect this the most!).

Now there was one present left. I grabbed it and ripped it open. It was a small square and thin thing (the width was barely an inch). I didn't have the slightest idea what this thing on my hand was. It was very...odd. There wer pictures in front and at the back of the thing, but they weren't moving. I realized, it must be a muggle stuff and this present came from Granger.

But what the bloody hell would I do with this?

I opened it and I found another circle stuff inside with a small hole in the middle. It looked like a flattened donut (I knew donuts because Mr. Weasley took a box home once). I closed it again and looked at the cover. There were two persons. A blonde girl with short hair and a man with curly black one.

Who the bloody hell were those people?

I read another words in the cover. It said,_ "Drew Barrymore"_ and_ "Adam Sandler"._ Those were their names? But still, who in Merlin's name were Drew and Adam?!

Oh, Granger..I hope you just gave me a book. At least I would know what to do with it. I was not even sure how this..thing worked. Should I play with it? Should I talk to it? Should I eat it?

"Hello?" I said to the circle stuff.

No answer.

I bit it instead.

"Ow!" I cried. It was definitely not a food. It was hard I almost broke my front teeth.

I sighed and placed it on the bed. I guess I just had to ask Granger how that worked, later.

Before standing up, I read the big, bold letters written on the cover. But after doing so, I still had no idea what that is. What I've read made me even more confused.

_'The Wedding Singer.'_

How should I understand that?

**A/N: so if you are confused, the gift is a DVD tape. Have you seen The Wedding Singer? It was a good movie, although I honestly haven't seen it myself. REVIEW?**


End file.
